The End
by Deby's
Summary: Voldemort ha ganado la guerra y tiene al mundo a sus pies. Mientras reina el terror,el Lord posee una mujer. Ginny Weasley...¿Que oscuros secretos la unen al Lord? ¿Que pasará cuando la mano derecha del señor oscuro se fije en ella? DG angst.
1. La mujer del Lord

_**The End por DebyLa colo**_

**__**

Capítulo 1: La mujer del Lord

Draco entró en la habitación. Era oscura y lúgubre. Daba miedo. Siempre que llegaba al castillo recordaba su primera vez allí. Era casi un niño. Tenía unos escasos 16 años... ¿Cómo había podido meterse en eso? Y luego la respuesta llegaba. Su padre. Él había sido el que lo había llevado para convertirse en lo que era. Un mortífago.

Todos los presentes estaban festejando. Lord Voldemort estaba triunfando. Los muggles se habían convertido en esclavos, eran una simple diversión para ellos y los magos opositores eran torturados y asesinados para servir de ejemplo. Las mujeres eran apresadas y en su mayoría utilizadas para satisfacer los bajos instintos de sus captores. Solo algunas sobrevivían... pero al poco tiempo, pedían a gritos que las mataran...

El muchacho siguió avanzando. Ya no era un novato. Con el correr de los años se había dado cuenta que el ser un mortífago y ser un preso de Azcaban era lo mismo. Era un esclavo... pero con la libertad de decidir si obedecía... o moría. Y él había decidido vivir. La guerra con los que aún querían luchar para no someterse al Lord, daban pelea. No se rendían fácilmente. Draco ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos ex compañeros de Hogwarts había asesinado. Su promedio era de cinco asesinatos al día... a veces mas... Voldemort no le perdonaba la vida a nadie. Ni siquiera a los niños. Siempre decía: "Maten a cualquiera que en algún momento pueda levantar una varita contra ti..." y siempre ponía como ejemplo a Harry Potter...

El niño que vivió. Ese era el motivo por el cual todos festejaban. El Lord lo había acabado. Por fin, su mayor temor había caído a sus pies. Harry Potter era historia... como también todos sus amigos. Ya no quedaba mucha resistencia.

La mayoría de los magos y brujas que se encontraban acorralados por mortífagos se lanzaban a sí mismos la maldición Avada Kedavra para tener una muerte rápida... y para que nadie dijera que habían sido derrotados por los seguidores de Voldemort.

El rubio ya contaba con 24 años. Era todo un hombre. Pero no le importaba. Creía que la vida ya no tenía sentido. ¿Para que vivir en un mundo donde la vida esta en peligro de extinción? Se decía a menudo. Su padre había muerto hacía pocos años en batalla, y le había dejado la confianza del Lord Oscuro en sus manos. Draco era uno de los hombres mas allegados a él, y por lo tanto su mano derecha. Había logrado ascender mucho gracias a su inteligencia y astucia. Voldemort lo tenía entre sus favoritos y lo colmaba de favores.

Justamente, estaba dirigiéndose a verlo, cuando observó como varios hombres se encontraban en la puerta de la habitación del Lord. Draco se acercó mas para saber quienes eran y porque gritaban. Seguramente en cualquier momento saldría él y los asesinaría a todos. Pero no fue así.

Al contrario.

El muchacho ya estaba casi junto a ellos cuando notó que los mortífagos sostenían con mucha fuerza a una joven que luchaba con fiereza para librarse de ellos. **_Otra presa para él..._** Se dijo Draco, sintiendo pena por la chica. Siempre entraban allí y se quedaban por un tiempo... a veces eran días otras veces eran meses... pero nunca salían vivas. Voldemort las utilizaba unas cuantas veces y cuando se aburría las mataba. Y hacia las dos cosas casi con el mismo placer.

Draco muchas veces escuchaba los gritos de las mujeres por las noches. Los aullidos de dolor... de asco... y en pocas ocasiones de gusto. Pero en un determinado momento, los gritos cesaban. Y ya no volvían a oírse... jamás...

-¡¡Suéltenme!! – Gritaba la chica. En ese momento, Draco la observó nuevamente. Por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron. Ambos intercambiaron miradas de odio. El muchacho se sorprendió. La mujer que tenía ante sus ojos era muy bella... como a él le gustaban. Voldemort tenía muy buen gusto. Siempre las escogía delgadas, con curvas pronunciadas... y pelirrojas... siempre le habían gustado las mujeres con el cabello rojo como el fuego.

-Suéltenla – Ordenó una voz fría como el hielo. El Lord Oscuro se había aparecido de repente, como era su costumbre y los mortífagos se habían quedado estupefactos.

-Pero mi señor... – Se atrevió a decir uno de los hombres.

-¡¡¿¿Acaso no escuchas lo que digo??!! Tal vez Nagini pueda repetirte mis ordenes... –Y con una mirada siniestra susurró algo en pársel. Al instante una enorme serpiente engullía con avidez al hombre que gritaba y pedía ayuda. Draco no podía sino mirar y sentir pena. Voldemort también miraba. Pero éste, disfrutaba con el dolor y el sufrimiento ajeno.

-Ahora, mi querida, entra en la habitación y quédate allí – La mujer lo miró con desprecio.

-Prefiero que me coma tu asquerosa serpiente – Le dijo altiva. Malfoy se sorprendió de la osadía de la joven, y creyó que Voldemort haría realidad su deseo. Sin embargo, éste sonrió.

-Oh, no mi pequeña Ginny... tengo planes para ti... – Draco reaccionó ante la mención de ese nombre... Ginny... le sonaba familiar... pero no podía recordar de donde. De pronto, la volvió a mirar para saber si la conocía. Y la reconoció. ¡Era una Weasley! ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Ese cabello... esas pecas... hasta la osadía eran propias de ellos. Recordaba perfectamente cuando meses atrás había muerto el último Weasley que quedaba vivo. O por lo menos eso creía. Él mismo había presenciado como se había auto lanzado la maldición. Ese Ronald Weasley, siempre había interferido a sus planes. Y murió salvando a Harry Potter, ya que había sido una simple distracción para que el niño que vivió pudiera llegar a Voldemort. Y ahora estaba muerto. No había podido vengarlo. Draco se sentía mal... sin saber la causa. Había presenciado la muerte de sus enemigos de toda la vida... pero no se sentía bien. Y ahora la tenía a una hermosa mujer frente a sus ojos esperando para que decidieran que hacer con ella. Y esa decisión llegó.

-Malfoy –

-¿Sí, mi Lord? –

-Quiero que acompañes a esta joven a la habitación de la torre y que se quede allí. Acomódala lo mas que se pueda... digamos que es nuestra invitada de honor... – Voldemort se acercó a Ginny y le dio un largo beso en la mejilla que ella intentó esquivar pero la tomó por sorpresa. La muchacha intentó escapar pero Draco la tomó entre sus brazos y la colocó en sus hombros con la cabeza mirando al suelo.

-Compórtate y comienza a resignarte. Jamás saldrás de aquí – Ella no respondió. Se limitó a dejar de patalear.

Cuando hubieron llegado a la torre, Draco dijo unas palabras inentendibles para ella y la puso dentro.

-Ahora, no trates de escapar. Las paredes están hechizadas y si lo intentas te lanzaran Crucio. Y nadie podrá quitártelo... – Ella quiso golpearlo, matarlo ahí mismo. Pero su cuerpo no le respondía. El dolor la tenía paralizada. Todos habían muerto. Nadie salvo ella había sobrevivido, y ahora tenía que ser la esclava del asesino de todos sus seres queridos. No podía soportarlo más. Y lo peor de todo era tener a Draco Malfoy frente a ella. Su carcelero. Una lagrima furtiva se deslizó sobre su rostro. No pudo impedirlo. Y no quiso hacerlo. Necesitaba llorar.

Draco la observó en silencio. Odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar. Pero esto era diferente. Ella lloraba porque era fuerte. A él nunca le habían gustado las mujeres débiles que lloraban por cualquier cosa. Y ella lloraba porque necesitaba descargar toda la furia... la desesperación... el temor... y el odio... Ella estaba aguantando todo eso como una verdadera guerrera.

Sin saber lo que hacia, Draco se le acercó y con su mano, le limpió el rostro. Ella que aún se encontraba aturdida, levantó la mirada. Notó como dos ojos grises profundamente tristes se clavaban en ella. Y por primera vez, descubrió que Malfoy tenía sentimientos. Sorprendida, puso su propia mano sobre la de él sin quitarle la mirada. Ambos se quedaron en esa posición un largo rato. Sin saber que hacer. Sin saber que decir.

Finalmente, Draco se apartó. Estaba terriblemente confundido y parecía que ella también. Sin decir una palabra, salió de la habitación dejando a la muchacha mas aturdida que antes.

El muchacho sonrió al pensar en ella y luego se lo recriminó. Ella era una Weasley.. era su enemiga... era su esclava...

Pero por sobre todas las cosas...

_Era la mujer de Lord Voldemort...

* * *

_

N/A: Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo... esta historia hace mucho que la tengo escrita, y no sabía que hacer con ella... y aquí me tienen publicando. Ya tengo 3 fics al mismo tiempo, y tengo mucho miedo de no poder con todos a la vez, pero mi amiga Kaoru me dijo que me turne, y asi podré completarlos... sin ella no sé que haría, jeje...

Asíque por favor si quieren que la continúe dejenme reviews porque sino voy a darle prioridad a las otras dos y esta quedará en el olvido...

Les mando un bso muy grande y espero con ansias los reviews!!!

**Deby**


	2. Tom

Capítulo 2: Tom

_La muerte y el dolor eran comunes en el aire. Los gritos se oían como granadas y perforaban los oídos. La sangre tenía el suelo y le daba un toque diabólico a las paredes. El sol ya no iluminaba el amanecer... la luna había perdido el fulgor y la noche era el escenario en el que ocurrían terribles sucesos._

_El Lord se hizo presente en el campo de batalla. Los mortífagos agacharon las cabezas y sonrieron satisfechos. Si él estaba allí, solo significaba una cosa: Victoria._

_Los pocos aurores que quedaban de pie, se lanzaron miradas de derrota. Ya estaba. Los había vencido. _

_-Parece que ya no les quedan esperanzas... – Siseó la figura tenebrosa que se alzaba ante ellos. Era una forma oscura que inspiraba temor. Sus ojos eran penetrantes y helaban el alma. Voldemort no portaba una varita. Parecía matar con la mirada._

_-Jamás nos vencerás – Dijo Harry al parecer no muy seguro de lo que decía._

-Ah... Harry... hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos... sin embargo el dolor no ha hecho estragos en ti... – Voldemort se acercó al muchacho que retrocedió. No quería dejarse vencer... tenía que salvar a la gente que quería... a los suyos... a aquellos que confiaban en él...

_Pero no pudo...

* * *

_

Ginny despertó sobresaltada. Tenía la ropa pegada al cuerpo debido al frío sudor que la empapaba. Ella había sido una de las únicas en sobrevivir y eso la llenaba de angustia... y de culpa. Los gritos de dolor aún le latían en la cabeza. Su mente era víctima de sus recuerdos. Lo único que deseaba era morir. Juntarse así con ellos... con su familia... sus amigos... pero no podía. Estaba allí, sin saber muy bien porqué... o tal vez si sabía la razón. Pero no quería aceptarlo.

Voldemort la había escogido a ella. Le había perdonado la vida. Y ella sólo recordaba esos ojos que le habían recorrido el cuerpo... esos ojos fríos llenos de nada. Un escalofrío la hizo estremecerse con el mero recuerdo de él.

De Lord Voldemort...

* * *

-Malfoy, quiero noticias de los rebeldes que se hacen pasar por muggles... esta mañana tuvimos una baja importante de nuestros hombres en una emboscada – 

-Sí, Mi Lord. Lo tendré al tanto... pero igualmente no creo que resulten mucho problema... -

-Eso espero. Confío en usted... –

-Gracias, Mi Lord –

Voldemort sonrío y Draco sintió una punzada de dolor. Esa sonrisa malévola era signo de que algo siniestro estaba tramando. Jamás era un buen augurio...

-Mi querido Malfoy... quiero que vaya a buscar a mi prisionera y la traiga ante mí. Usted es uno de los pocos en que puedo confiar, por lo tanto deberá encargarse que nadie se le acerque mas que yo. Le confío esa tarea. Espero no me defraude... – Draco asintió. Aunque no le gustara la idea de volver a oír gritos de dolor en esa noche no podía desobedecer una orden de su señor. Ni siquiera podía pensar en hacerlo...

Malfoy se dirigió a la torre en la que se encontraba Ginny. Murmuraba entre dientes. Lo que le faltaba a él era ser la niñera de la prisionera del Lord. Se preguntó que tanto interés tenía Voldemort en esa chica. Por más que pensaba, no recordaba ni una vez en que él hubiera tenido tanta consideración con alguna de las tantas mujeres que había tenido.

Comenzó a subir por la larga escalera caracol que llevaba a la torre. Le recordaba a las aburridas clases de Adivinación... su boca emitió un suspiro. Un suspiro lleno de melancolía y dolor por seguir teniendo en la cabeza recuerdos de felicidad... ¿Felicidad? ¿Qué clase de palabra era esa? Un hombre como él no podía sentir ese tipo de cosas. Pero cada vez que algo le recordaba a su vieja escuela, no podía sino sentir un enorme vacío en su interior. Un vacío que nada podría curar...

* * *

Ginny estaba sentada en su cama. Su mente divagaba en pensamientos sin fundamento. Ya no quedaba nada por hacer... ¿Qué iba a pensar? El fín del mundo estaba cerca... No había un final felíz para esta historia. Todo a su alrededor estaba destruido. Todos muertos. ¿Qué clase de final podía tener si ya no había nadie con quien compartirlo?. Todo su mundo estaba derrumbado. Y ella había caído en el más penoso final: la muerte en vida. 

Mientras se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, un ruido la hizo sobresaltarse. Alguien subía. Temió pensando que él la venía a buscar y se paró a un lado de la puerta. No iba a darle el gusto de tenerla. Prefería morir. Y eso iba a hacer... morir...

Cuando una figura penetró en la habitación, ella se lanzó sobre él tomando la varita del hombre y apuntándose a sí misma. No le veía la cara a su oponente, pero no pudo con él. Cuando estaba por lanzarse el hechizo mortal, una mano le sacudió la cabeza de un golpe. Cayó al suelo algo atontada. El dolor nuevamente la llenaba y se sintió derrotada. Otra vez.

Derrotada por él.

El hombre que ella había atacado se levantó rápidamente del suelo y conjurando un hechizo que ella no logró escuchar. Poco a poco una sensación extraña la invadió. Se sentía liviana... como si flotara... y abrió los ojos. Se dio cuenta de que efectivamente, estaba levitando. Y Malfoy caminaba delante suyo. Intentó en vano de poner fín al hechizo. Pero era muy poderoso y ella casi no tenía fuerzas para hacer un simple alohomora. Una débil sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Si no podía conjurar un hechizo tan simple como ése... ¿Cómo iba a hacer un Avada Kedavra?

Mientras se decía a sí misma que era una completa idiota observó al hombre que caminaba sin voltear. Malfoy. Siempre del lado oscuro. Jamás haciendo una buena acción. Lo recordaba con esa sonrisita estúpida de superioridad cada vez que le decía algo hiriente a Hermione... o cuando insultaba a su familia... e incluso cuando la estúpida de Umbridge lo halagaba.

Hasta recordaba cuando su padre había metido el libro de Riddle entre los de la escuela. Sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo. Y lo recordaba a él... a Tom. Su Tom. El amigo incondicional... el que la escuchaba... el que la entendía...

Y de repente todo se acabó. Cuando descubrió las cosas terribles que había hecho se aterró. Y pese a todo lo que había sentido... decidió que Tom era malo. ¡Tenía 11 años! ¿Qué iba a pensar sino?

Pero luego recordaba el gesto que el Malfoy había tenido con ella. El abrazo. Su calor. Su fuerza...

Y Tom.

-No creo, Malfoy que sea necesario traerla así... – Dijo Voldemort con el seño fruncido.

-Disculpe señor, pero es que su prisionera me atacó por la espalda... y tuve que defenderme... pero ahora que he cumplido se la entrego como me ordenó. – Y dicho esto la chica fue liberada al instante. El enorme hombre posó sus ojos en ella, que creyó que iba a atravesarla con ellos.

-Mmm... con que atacando por la espalda... como a mi me gusta... – Y la inspeccionó mirándola de arriba abajo. La chica no respondió. Creía que si abría la boca le escupiría al rubio en la cara. ¡Como había podido pensar algo bueno de él? Si ése era simplemente un perrito faldero. Seguía las instrucciones de su amo... y luego se retiraba complacido.

-Bueno, mi querida Ginny. Entra en mi habitación... creo que no te gustará que lo haga por la fuerza... – Ella lo miró directo a los ojos. Sentía mucha rabia... odio... no quería que él le pusiera una mano encima. Pero no había otra salida. Prefería hacerlo sola a que la obligara. Pensó que sería lo mejor... y entró.

La puerta se cerró tras de Draco que se quedó allí estático. No sabía porque, pero presentía que algo raro estaba ocurriendo. El Lord jamás le hablaba de esa manera a sus prisioneras. ¿Qué había en Ginny que la hacía tan especial? ¡Y él que diablos hacía ahí! Tenía muchas otras cosas importantes que hacer, en lugar de estar pensando en la nueva mujer del Lord.

Por lo tanto, con un suspiro atravesado se dio media vuelta y se fue.

No sabía que muy pronto entendería el porque Voldemort estaba tan interesado en ella... y tampoco sabía que el amor y el dolor van de la misma mano...

* * *

_

* * *

N/A: Wolas!! Bueno, gracias a que me dejaron reviews y que no quiero la muerte de nadie estoy continuándolo. Pero tengo que advertirles que este fic no va a ser como los demás que hice antes. Es que en los anteriores hay drama... pero se soluciona... y éste fic va a tener mucha mas angustia... así que si te gusta la vida color de rosa, jeje entonces te convendría leer algún otro fic mio que son mas... tranquilos... y sino, entonces me alegro muchísimo y bienvenido/a a dejarme sus opiniones y críticas constructivas xDD _

_Ahora, les doy las gracias a los primeros lectores que me dejaron sus palabras de apoyo, me sirvieron muchísimo para hacer esta continuación... Así que, si no quieren que caiga en una depresión siganlo haciendo!! Les mando muchos bss y aquí les contesto:_

**_Kaoru Kinomoto:_** Bueno, muchisisisisimas gracias por los consejos, la verdad sos una persona extraordinaria y cada vez que te veo mal, me pongo mal yo. Y me alegra que esto nos haya acercado mas, jeje. XDDD Aca tenes la continuación y te cuento que por ahora voy bien con eso de los turnos... espero no agotarme el cerebro jajaja!!! Te mando un beso Little Happy Box

**_K-Katherine Black:_** Jajaja, no te preocupes que ahora no pienso abandonar ninguno... tengo demasiada gente que me acogotaría so se me ocurriera hacerlo Pero por otro lado, me encanta este fic, y no pienso dejarlo... y menos ahora que cuento con tanta gente... Así que muchas gracias y me alegra que tmb te gusten mis otros fics!! Un bso!!

_**Rosy:** _Te doy la razón. Es una historia muy oscura... bastante... por eso es angust, jeje. Espero que te guste... porque no va a ser en nada parecido a lo que escribí antes... - Así que te mando un beso y espero noticias tuyas diciéndome ke te parece!!

**_Itzy:_** Bueno... la verdad es que estoy siguiendo este fic para no tener que cargar con una muerte a mis espaldas... Jajjaja!! Espero no haber llegado tarde ® Para tu tranquilidad (y tu salud, jeje XDD) no pienso dejar esta historia ahora que veo tanta gente interesada. La verdad me encanta y voy a ver como hago para turnarme con las demás que estoy escribiendo... y si no recibo un review tuyo... voy a pensar lo peor... Te mando un beso!!! O flores??? - xDD

**_Azazel Black:_** Hola!! Bueno, estuvimos hablando hoy por MSN, y te doy las gracias por haber leido mi fic XDD Y si, el tema se me ocurrió porque a veces hay que cambiar el hecho de que todo sea final felíz. Porque en la vida hay ocasiones en que creemos que el mundo se nos viene abajo... y no todo es color de rosa como me la paso diciendo, jeje. En este cap. No hubo acercamiento entre ellos... pero no te preocupes que en el próximo habrá Tom/Ginny al principio y luego Draco/Ginny. Te mando un beso muy grande!!


	3. Tentaciones

Capítulo 3: Tentaciones

Ginny entró en la habitación. Muy a su pesar la encontró acogedora. El verde nunca le había disgustado... solo que en Hogwarts jamás había podido demostrarlo por ser una Griffyndor. Una puntada de dolor mezclada con melancolía la hizo temblar. El solo pensar que todo lo que había soñado para su futuro se había derrumbado junto con su antigua escuela la destrozaba por dentro.

-Siéntete como en casa... – Le dijo Voldemort mirándola fijamente. Ella despertó de su ensueño y recordó que estaba en el recinto del Gran Lord Voldemort esperando a que allí se decidiera su destino.

-No puedo hacerlo. Esta no es mi casa. Y jamás lo será. – Le dijo pausadamente pero con la frente bien alta.

-Veo que eres fuerte. Siempre lo has sido... – Le dijo con un destello de luz en sus ojos rojos. Ginny se echó para atrás sin pensarlo. Él sonrió.

-¿Acaso me tienes miedo? –

-¿Debería tenerlo? –

-Considerando que soy el dueño de todo lo que conoces... y el asesino de toda tu familia... digamos que deberías temerme... – Ella no volvió a alejarse se quedó en su lugar, mientras él se le acercaba.

-Tienes razón. Debería tener mucho miedo. Pero es estúpido, porque lo que quieras hacer conmigo lo harás de todas maneras. – Le dijo altiva.

-Te equivocas. Yo hago lo que quiero con cualquier mujer insignificante... pero tú no eres cualquier mujer. Tú eres MI mujer... – Y tomándola por sorpresa, la abrazó. Ginny sentía un cálido sentimiento que jamás había experimentado. No entendía porque no lo rechazaba...

Su mente le gritaba que él era Voldemort, aquel que había acabado con el mundo, el asesino de tantas vidas... el que había matado sin piedad a mujeres y niños por igual...

Pero se sentía bien.

-¿Qué soy tu mujer? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Le espetó de una vez, logrando separarse de él. Estaba nerviosa, acalorada y sumamente confundida. ¿Cómo era posible que su cuerpo se sintiera atraído hacia ese hombre? No lograba entenderlo y su cabeza era una laguna.

Voldemort sonrió. Ginny lo miró aterrorizada. Sabía perfectamente que él podía leer los pensamientos de la gente... y ella no sabía muy bien utilizar Oclumencia para que no pudiera entrar en ella.

-¿Estas asustada Ginny? – Le preguntó mirándola sin pestañear. Ella se alejó.

-No quiero que me vuelvas a tocar... – Dijo al fin tratando de que sonara convincente.

-¿Estas segura? –

-No me vuelvas a tocar – Repitió.

-No... Ginevra... no... tú no entiendes... jamás lo has hecho... –

-¿Qué diablos es lo que no entiendo? –

Voldemort se recostó en la pared, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Un silencio abrumador se hizo entre ellos. Ginny contenía la respiración. Algo le decía que nada de lo que estaba pasando era bueno.

-¿Jamás te has preguntado porque fuiste tú la que abrió la cámara de los secretos? – Ginny abrió mucho los ojos. Nuevamente el silencio entre ellos. ¿Por qué salía ahora con ese tema? ¿Qué tenía que estar preguntando? Si ella lo único que había hecho desde los once años había sido tratar de olvidar. Lo único que había pensado era en borrarse aquellos recuerdos terribles de la cabeza que la atormentaban todas las noches.

Y ahora veía él a refrescarle la memoria.

-No – Le respondió altiva. No iba a dejar que le ganara tan fácilmente.

Él pareció asombrado por unos instantes. El silencio se adueñó de la habitación por un momento. A lo que él decidió contestar.

-Fuiste tú... porqueyo te elegí... al igual que ahora... siempre supe que eras una mujer grandiosa Ginevra... y ahora lo confirmo... – Voldemort estaba frente a ella mirándola casi evaluadoramente. Sus ojos intentaban encontrar un punto débil en esa muchacha que parecía tan fuerte...

Ginny tenía la mente en blanco. Todos los recuerdos se amontonaban en ella y le provocaban una sensación extraña. Jamás se había puesto a pensar en el porque las cosas sucedieron de esa manera...

Todos esos años había intentado erradicar de su cabeza aquella sensación de poder que había sentido en esos instantes que había sido poseída por el recuerdo de Riddle. Pero por más que se había mentido a sí misma obligándose a creer que nada había ocurrido, aquellos sentimientos estaban allí.

Y ahora tenía al verdadero Tom Riddle, convertido en el Lord Oscuro diciéndole que todo había ocurrido porque él lo había deseado así.

Estaba asustada. Aterrada. Observó con pánico al hombre que la miraba tranquilamente. Por un momento se sintió halagada de ser la elegida de Lord Voldemort... pero luego se despreció a sí misma. ¿Cómo iba a sentirse halagada? Ella solo podía sentir desprecio por él. Y odio.

Mucho odio.

Voldemort se le acercó aún más tomándola desprevenida. La rodeó con los brazos y la atrajo hacia él.

-Suéltame – Le imploró ella, sin hacer nada para impedir que él la tocara.

-¿Estás segura? – Le susurró en un oído haciendo que todo su cuerpo temblara.

Él sonrió y le corrió un mechón del cabello rebelde que se cruzaba en su rostro. Ella cerró los ojos. Deseaba que todo fuera un sueño... una pesadilla... y despertara pronto en su cama de la Madriguera rodeada de sus hermanos... de su familia...

Pero no despertó. Porque no era un sueño. Aunque le pesase estaba en la realidad. La oscura realidad...

Voldemort la tomó entre sus brazos y mirándola lujurioso la besó. Ginny sentía que sus piernas flaqueaban y que se caería al suelo. No podía creerlo. Se rehusaba a creer que estaba siendo besada por el Gran Lord Voldemort. Su cerebro no le respondía. Estaba paralizada.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió de golpe y alguien apareció tras un terrible golpe. El cadáver de uno de los mortífagos cayó inerte a los pies de Voldemort que poseía una mirada de profundo odio mezclado con algo de sorpresa la escena.

Ginny se sintió un poco aliviada de que alguien rompiera aquel beso pero al instante observó con terror aquello que los había interrumpido. El Lord la soltó de inmediato y acercándose con paso lento al mortífago que se hallaba muerto delante de la puerta.

-¡Señor! – Gritó Malfoy jadeando y corriendo hacia él. Se quedó estático al ver aterrado al cadáver.

-¡Malfoy! ¿¡Que diablos ha ocurrido!? –

-Nos han tomado por sorpresa y tendido una trampa – Dijo con temor y al ver la impaciencia de su Lord continuó – Mataron a dos de los nuestros... pero logramos vencerlos. Sin embargo ahora creo saber el porque... – Dijo mirando al hombre que yacía muerto y empujándolo con el pie haciendo que quedara boca arriba. Draco descubrió que en la boca había un pergamino enrollado. Mirando a Voldemort esperando una señal de asentimiento que éste le otorgó, levantó el papel y lo leyó en voz alta.

-Un mensaje para nuestro amigo Voldemort. Mientras nosotros estemos vivos no serás ningún Lord... – Draco buscó alguna firma o algo más, pero no lo encontró.

-¿Es todo? – Preguntó el Lord enfurecido. El rubio asintió apesadumbrado. Todavía quedaban batallas por pelear...

Y sangre por derramar...

* * *

Ginny regresó a su habitación seguida de cerca por Malfoy. Draco recordaba que su Lord le había ordenado cuidar de ella hasta que las cosas mejorasen. Y se había sentido una niñera. Había creído que tendría que llevarla arrastrándola hasta la torre, pero ahora veía con asombro (y alivio) como la chica estaba como resignada a su nueva vida.

Llegaron a la habitación y ella entró en silencio. Draco tras ella. Algo le llamaba la atención de ella y quería saber que era. Tenía la necesidad de encontrar la razón por la que Voldemort la apreciaba tanto. Eso si él en realidad "apreciaba" a alguien... había que ver lo que le había hecho a su familia... pero era otro tema.

Ginny se dio vuelta. Quería estar sola. Necesitaba meditar y Malfoy no la ayudaba en nada. Lo miró sin ganas. Pensaba encontrar a un chico de quince años que se reía de ella y de su familia. Pero en cambio descubrió a un hombre que parecía nunca demostrar sus sentimientos. Se asemejaba a él. A Tom. Pero Malfoy no le inspiraba tanto temor como él... se preguntó a sí misma que era lo que sentía al verlo y no obtuvo una respuesta.

Draco no le quitaba la vista de encima. Desde que la había visto por última vez lo único que había hecho era pensar en ella. Intentaba creer que era el hecho de que Voldemort la veía diferente, pero en su interior sabía que esa mujer lo había cautivado.

Ya no era la niña que corría tras Harry Potter. Ahora era toda una mujer. Y muy hermosa. ¿Sería esa la razón por la cual él la quería ton tanta ansia? No lo creía. Había tenido muchas mujeres en su cama y algunas eran tan hermosas como ella.

No... había algo mas que la belleza externa.

Ginny lo miró de pies a cabeza. Luego le preguntó.

-¿Piensas quedarte aquí? – Draco pareció volver a la realidad y fríamente le contestó.

-Y si así es ¿Qué? –

Ella sintió que tendría que golpearlo allí mismo.

-Quiero estar sola – Le dijo intentando hacer que se fuera.

-Supongo que tanto tiempo a solas con él te deben haber dejado exhausta... – Dijo él acercándose. Quería saber como reaccionaba. Ella frunció el ceño. Estaba molesta pero no quería demostrarlo.

-Eso no te importa. Pero pienso que la envidia te debe estar carcomiendo las entrañas... – Le dijo con una sonrisa falsa. Él siguió avanzando hacia ella que lo seguía sin que se le moviera un pelo.

-¿Crees que me rebajaría tanto como para querer estar con una Weasley como tú? –

-Espero que no, porque prefería cien veces estar con él que con un despreciable Malfoy como tú... – Él la tiró sobre la cama inmovilizándola con los brazos. Ginny pataleaba y trataba de golpearlo con las piernas, pero él la tenía fuertemente agarrada. Se notaba que sabía como hacerlo... y eso le hizo hervir las venas.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Si no lo haces voy a gritar! – Él sonrió y acercó sus labios a los oídos de la chica lo que hizo que se estremeciera.

-Por si no lo sabes, Weasley, en este castillo los gritos son el único sonido que se percibe... – Y la miró a los ojos. Tenía unos hermosos ojos color miel que eran capaces de expresar todo en una sola mirada. Y en ese momento lo único que se percibía era el odio que ella le profesaba.

Ginny sentía miedo. Malfoy podía hacerle lo que quisiera en ese momento y ella se sentía impotente. Recordó como él la había abrazado aquella noche y no le entraba en la cabeza como aquel podía ser el mismo Malfoy que ahora estaba sobre ella.

-¿Qué diablos es lo que tienes que te hace tan especial? – Le preguntó él, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Ella se le quedó mirando sorprendida y profundamente confundida.

-¿Qué dices? –

-Que debes tener algo más que un cuerpo como este para encandilar de esa manera al Lord... – Le dijo mirándola de arriba abajo cosa que la incomodó bastante. Ginny seguía intentando librarse de él pero Draco cada vez hacía mas fuerza.

-¡Basta! ¡Me estás lastimando! – Le dijo implorándole con los ojos que la suelte. Draco la observó. Realmente tenía unos ojos hermosos. Luego de mirarla un largo rato la soltó y se sentó a su lado. Se frotó los ojos. Si ella abría la boca, Voldemort haría que se arrepintiera de haber nacido. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? No lo sabía. Simplemente quería tenerla a su merced... tocarla... sentirla... Volvió a verla. Estaban uno al lado del otro intercambiándose miradas. Ella se frotaba las manos adoloridas mientras le clavaba una mirada de odio.

-Aquí no ha pasado nada ¿está bien? – Le dijo él sintiendo su aroma nuevamente debido a la proximidad de sus cuerpos.

Ella se quedó en silencio. Él la interrogaba con la mirada. Ella estaba furiosa. Y eso le daba miedo. Esperaba que no se diera cuenta de lo peligroso que podía ser para él que le contara algo a Voldemort... pero seguramente ella no querría estar hablando de eso. Y menos con él...

No sabía que hacía en ese cuarto todavía mirándola a los ojos. No podía estar ahí. Ella no era para que él la mirara. Ni para que la tocara. Solamente era del Dark Lord... y él se estaba aprovechando de la tarea que aquel le había encomendado.

Jamás le había puesto atención a alguna de las mujeres de Voldemort... pero ella era especial... y lo sabía.

Su vista se posó en sus labios. Aquellos labios que había estado a punto de besar en una ocasión. Se le acercó. Creyó que otra vez tendría que forzarla pero para su sorpresa, Ginny lo miraba. Y también se le acercaba. La chica sentía su respiración muy cerca. Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que lo tocara... que lo abrazara... pero ella sabía que no podía. Era un Malfoy... era un mortífago... no podía...

Pero algo en su interior le decía que momentos antes había estado a punto de acostarse con El Gran Lord Voldemort y eso la hizo estremecerse. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por aquel aroma embriagador que sabía a peligro. Estaba traicionando la confianza del Lord y eso resultaba terriblemente arriesgado... y placentero...

Ambos perdieron el rumbo de las cosas y se unieron en un profundo beso. La vida y la muerte desaparecieron para dejarles espacio a ellos. Solo a ellos dos. Ella lo agarraba del cuello como impidiéndole escaparse y él la abrazaba de la cintura para tenerla mas cerca.

El mundo había desaparecido. Sus nombres ya no eran un problema. Ya no eran Weasley ni Malfoy.

En ese momento solo eran Draco y Ginny...

* * *

_Hola!! Bueno, lamento mucho haber tardado en actualizar (para mí esto es tardar __mucho...) lo que pasa es que tardé tres dias en terminarlo. _

_No es que no tuviera la idea, lo que pasa es que cuando una tiene dos hermanos y una sola computadora en casa, es algo complicado... y encima tuve que salir... asique fue un lio. _

_Pero al fin está y espero que mi hermanita querida del alma (noten el sarcasmo) no vuelva a sacarme la computadora porque voy a tirarla de un septimo piso... ¦lt;/i> _

_Otra vez gracias por los reviews, acá les dejo las contestaciones :_

**_DaniFelton:_** Hola!! Bueno, me alegro muchisimo de que te guste a pesar de que tu pareja preferida sea D/H... espero que te haya gustado el cap. y que me sigas dejando reviews con tus opiniones, te mando muchos bsos!!

**_AzazelBlack:_** Bueno, en parte este cap. está dedicado a vos, porque hace mil que me pediste una escena D/G, y despues de no se cuanto por fin pude terminarla. Espero que te haya gustado, y te digo que tus rr NUNCA son una molestia - asique sigueme dejando porfis!! Muxas gracias y cuidate!!

**_Itzi:_** Bueno, contestando a tu pregunta de si es un draco/ginny, aca tenes este cap espero que te haya gustado. Y la verdad yo no pude dormir hasta que leí tu review, jajaja!! y espero que me sigas dejando porque sino voy a tener que cargar con mi consciencia... ® Y con respecto a las flores naranjas, lo voy a tener en cuenta por si acaso jajjaa!! te mando unbeso grande.

**_Rosy:_** Bueno, espero que este cap. te haya gustado, y sip, pobre Ginny... va a sufrir bastante... como en todos mis fics... soy muy mala con ella ¿no te parece? n fin, jeje, espero que me sigas dejando reviews diciendo que te parece lo que hago. Te mando un beso!!!


	4. Resignación

Capítulo 4: Resignación

La tensión se palpaba en el aire. La angustia dominaba la mente de las dos personas que parecían haber olvidado que se encontraban en la realidad. Aquellas dos almas tan distintas que sentían pertenecer el uno al otro sin siquiera conocerse.

Aquellos dos que simplemente buscaban algo en el otro que los complementara... algo que los ayudara a saber quienes eran...

Y para qué estaban allí.

Ginny sentía que nada más tenía sentido. Que lo único que le importaba era seguir abrazada a él. A ese hombre que le trasmitía tanta fuerza... tanto valor...

De repente, la unión forjada entre ellos se vió interrumpida.

-¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó ella al notar que Draco se separaba bruscamente.

-Esto jamás pasó. Si alguien lo sabe, ambos estamos muertos... – Le dijo ante la mirada de la chica que seguía sentada en la cama con la respiración agitada.

Sus miradas se cruzaron en un punto. Draco sabía que todo lo que había sentido con ella no podría volver a repetirse. Y se sintió terrible. Pero aunque le doliera, tenía que dejarla. Era por su bien.

Y por el de ella.

* * *

Voldemort esperaba. Necesitaba saber quien seguía vivo. No podía permitir que alguien se resistiera. En el nuevo mundo que estaba a punto de instaurar no debían existir los opositores. Era él... o nadie.

Mientras meditaba acerca de sus planes, algo se le cruzó por la mente. En realidad, era más bien alguien.

Ginevra. Esa muchacha era su fuente de inspiración. Resultaba irónico pensar en el Gran Dark Lord, perdido por una simple mujer. Recordaba su aroma. Su pelo. Sus labios. Su cuerpo.

La necesitaba. Quería tenerla. Poseerla. Como antes. Como cuando había hecho de ella lo que quería. Cuando la cámara había sido abierta... otra vez...

Voldemort vió acercarse a Malfoy y se guardó sus pensamientos para otro momento.

-Malfoy ¿Tienen noticias de los rebeldes? –

-Aún no señor... pero le aseguro que nuestros mortífagos se dirigen al lugar de reunión de ellos... –

-¡¡No quiero que me asegures!! ¡¡Quiero hechos!! – Gritó haciendo un golpe seco en la mesa sobre la cual unos papeles temblaron.

Draco cerró los ojos inconscientemente. Los volvió a abrir y se encontró a su amo mirándolo fijo sin parpadear. Se aterró. Creyó que entraría en su mente y se daría cuenta de todo lo que había hecho.

Se daría cuenta de que había traicionado la confianza del Lord... la peor ofensa que alguien puede hacerle. Pero se equivocó.

Voldemort se le acercó.

-Malfoy. Necesito que vaya inmediatamente a preparar a la prisionera. Quiero cenar con ella esta noche. – El muchacho casi suspiró. Sintió unas frías gotas de sudor cayendo sobre su frente. Se dio la vuelta inmediatamente para que él no lo notara.

-Sí mi lord. Enseguida... – Y diciendo esto desapareció.

* * *

Ginny estaba en su habitación. No le gustaba para nada que la mantuvieran encerrada. Estaba presa. Como si pudiera causarles algún daño si la tenían dando vuelta por allí.

Decidió darse una ducha. Aún le duraba el sabor de Malfoy y eso le causaba problemas con su conciencia. Toda la vida había tenido que soportar a ese chico molestándola a ella y a toda su familia. Y ahora, en el final de todo... tenía que toparse con él. Y besarlo. Abrazarlo. Acariciarlo.

Abrió el grifo. No podía esperar más. Se desnudó y dejando la ropa a un costado, se metió en la ducha.

El agua caía sobre su piel, haciendo que un escalofrió le recorriera el cuerpo. Ginny no pudo evitar pensar en él. En Draco. En su beso... en sus manos recorriéndola... y luego una sombra.

Tom.

¿Por qué había sobrevivido? ¿Por qué ella? Porque así lo había querido él. Voldemort. ¿Es que toda su vida estaba planeada? ¿Ella simplemente era una marioneta esperando que el titiritero le indicara sus movimientos?

Parecía que sí. Según lo que él le había dicho. Continuó bañándose. Sus ojos se cerraron. Su mente se expandió. Los recuerdos emanaron y la envolvieron en una nube de pensamientos.

De pronto, su vida comenzó a pasar en cámara rápida. Todos los momentos felices se disolvieron en el aire, dejando solo a los más tristes.

Toda su vida resumida en dolor y tristeza.

Toda su vida.

* * *

Draco abrió la puerta esperando encontrarse con una muchacha dormida en la cama. Sin embargo no la encontró. La buscó con la mirada un poco aliviado por no tener que verla. Pero luego se preocupó. ¿Dónde rayos se había metido la chica? Un sonido le respondió la pregunta. La ducha.

Se maldijo a sí mismo por tener que estar siempre en el momento menos apropiado. Pero la curiosidad pudo más que la precaución y lentamente cuidadoso de no hacer ruido se fue acercando al baño.

Cuando estuvo en la puerta, la abrió con un alohomora. Era demasiado fácil. Asomó la cabeza. Allí estaba. Ginny Weasley totalmente desnuda bañándose en silencio, y él la observaba embelesado a través de la cortina semitransparente. Draco la miraba moverse delicadamente. Sus manos recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo... y él, deseando ser esas manos. Deseando ser el agua que la mojaba. Deseando... deseándola a ella.

-¿¿Qué haces aquí?? – Le gritó Ginny, intentando taparse como podía con la toalla que estaba colgada. Draco no respondió. No sabía que decir. Solo la miraba. Hasta que por fin le dijo.

-El Lord te espera para cenar. Ponte el vestido que encontraras en la cama – Ella estaba asustada. No comprendía lo que ocurría.

-¿Y solo por eso vienes a espiarme mientras me baño? –

Él se acercó. Sus respiraciones se aceleraban y ella deseaba tenerlo nuevamente cerca. No le bastaba con el beso de esa tarde. Quería más.

Sus cuerpos se rozaban y ella podía sentir el cálido aliento de Draco en su cuello. El rubio acercó sus labios a sus oídos y suavemente le dijo:

-Yo no te espiaba. Solo obedezco ordenes... y en este momento mi cuerpo me ordena que te bese... – Y tras decirlo la tomó de la cintura haciéndola vibrar, y le entregó el beso mas apasionado que jamás le había dado a alguien.

Pero duró poco. Él recordó quien era... y quien era ella. Se separó de Ginny que aún tenía los ojos cerrados, pensando tal vez que así no se despertaría de aquel sueño. Y se fue.

Se marchó dejándola sola.

Sola.

* * *

El vestido verde le sentaba bien. Era largo, con un escote en la espalda muy provocativo, y uno en el pecho de igual efecto. No podía creer que esto le estuviera sucediendo. Aún no caía en la cuenta. Y aunque se decía a sí misma que el asesino de toda su familia estaba pretendiendo algo con ella... no podía evitar sentir algo...

Cerró los ojos. Algo dentro de ella le hacía dudar. Le hacía sentir cosas que nunca antes había creído que algún día sentiría. Muchas preguntas en su cabeza. Demasiadas. Y de nuevo el dolor.

¿Por qué no podía haber un poco de paz en toda la historia? ¿Por qué no podía sentir un poco de felicidad en toda esa oscuridad?

Y de pronto recordaba a Draco. Y todo lo que había sentido al estar con él. Y de nuevo la oscuridad.

Un túnel oscuro se cernía en su camino y no había una luz que le indicara por donde seguir.

Ginny caminaba escoltada por dos mujeres muy altas y con caras sombrías.

-Aquí es. Desde ahora, eres la mujer del lord. Debes hacer todo lo que él te ordene, jamás faltarle el respeto y siempre mantener la cabeza gacha cuando él te habla – Le indicó una de ellas al llegar a una enorme puerta que se alzaba al final de un corredor.

Ella asintió de mala gana. Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir. Suspiró.

Ya no quedaba nada por hacer. Su destino estaba cerca. Todo su pasado ya no tendría sentido al cruzar esa puerta. Todos sus seres queridos desaparecerían

Ya no había nada por hacer. Nada por que luchar. Ya estaba escrito.

Se había convertido en la mujer de Lord Voldemort.

Sin voltear caminó hacia la puerta. Esta se abrió.

Y entró.

* * *

N/A: Wolas!! Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo actualizando ahora que puedo, jeje. Antes que nada tengo que decirles que ME VOY DE VACACIONES LA SEMANA QUE VIENE, hasta finales de mes. Por eso, no voy a poder actualizar, pero no se preocupen que apenas vuelva me pongo las pilas.

Muchias grax por los reviews, y antes de que me peguen, aquí van las contestaciones:

**_Kaoru Kinomoto:_** Como no podías faltar, jaja, espero que este cap te haya gustado. En realidad no tiene nada importante... era solo un gancho para lo que va a venir despues. Te mando un bso!! Y nos vemos mañana, jaja!!

**_Itzi:_** espero que leas esto antes de irte de vacas, jeje. Y no te preocupes que Voldie no es ningún viejo verde... o mucho menos un bebe superdesarrollado... �. por lo menos en este fic, es un hombre de unos 40... o algo más, bastante bien preservado, y apuesto... imaginate al Tom de la segunda peli, con unos muchos años mñas, jaja... pero ten en cuenta que en mundo magico las personas crecen mas lentamente... Byes!! y felices vacaciones!!

**_Rosy:_** Bueno, parece que un poco de razón tenes con eso de que no le es indiferente a ginny. POr lo menos acá en esta historia -. Y mejor no digo nada mas... porque no quiero develar nada, jaja!! Te mando un beso!!


	5. Ángel o Demonio

Capítulo 5: Ángel y Demonio

FLASHBACK

Tom caminaba rápidamente. Se dirigía a la entrada de la cámara. El colegio se hallaba en silencio. Hacía mucho que el toque de queda había comenzado... pero a él no le importaba. ¿Cómo iba a importarle si todo lo que ocurría, justamente era causado por él? Todos temían ser atacados. Todos temían ser la próxima víctima.

_Todos menos él._

_Tom dobló en una esquina. Estaba en el baño de las mujeres. El mismo baño donde había visto morir a la chica. Sonrió. En sus ojos se veía un destello de maldad. Una maldad capaz de helar la sangre de cualquiera. Y su rostro se ensombreció. La tristeza se apoderó e él. _

_Los rumores de que cerrarían la escuela se hacían verdad y él estaba desolado. No quería que eso pasara, porque Hogwarts era su hogar. Si el colegio se cerraba él debería volver al orfanato que tanto odiaba. Y encima estaba ella..._

_Abrió la boca y susurró unas palabras en pársel. La entrada a la Cámara se abrió y él penetró en ella. Caminó y caminó._

_Y la encontró._

_-Kassandra... – Susurró al observar a una muchacha tendida en el suelo de la cámara. El basilisco a su lado descansando. La chica poseía una belleza incomparable. Dueña de una cabellera rojiza que caía sobre su rostro pálido y cubierto por una leve cortina de pecas, era una chica de Slytherin conocida por todos por ser descendiente de una familia de magos muy antigua... era una sangre pura hecha y derecha._

_Ante la mención del nombre, la muchacha se levantó._

_-Tom... – Le dijo tirándose en sus brazos. Él la abrazó fuertemente. Aún recordaba cuando la había dormido para llevarla a la cámara esa misma tarde. Ni siquiera a ella podía explicarle como llegar hasta allí. La besó con pasión._

_¿Por qué lloras? – Le preguntó él mirándola tiernamente. La chica se separó un instante. Su mirada era triste. Ya no parecía la altiva y orgullosa joven que él había conocido. Ahora estaba asustada._

_-Mis padres me enviarán a estudiar a los Estados Unidos... ayer me lo dijeron en una lechuza – Emitió un profundo sollozo – No aceptan nuestra relación... dicen que soy una vergüenza porque me enamoré de... – Se llevó las manos a la boca. _

_¿De un sangre sucia? – Completó él escupiendo las palabras. Ella volvió a abrazarlo._

_-No quiero dejarte – Suspiró._

_-Nadie podrá separarnos. No lo permitiré. – _

_Permanecieron allí juntos. Abrazados. Tom la amaba. Tal vez más de lo que alguna vez había podido imaginar. Ella era todo para él. En ese momento odió ser quien era. Un Riddle. Un mestizo. Un sangre sucia. Decidió que nunca más nadie lo despreciaría por eso. _

_Nunca nadie más osaría llamarlo por su nombre. Debía hacerse respetar. Debía convertirse en alguien a quien todos respetaran... y temieran._

_¿Cuándo debes partir? – _

_-En dos días... pero no dejarás que me vaya... ¿O sí? – En sus ojos había miedo. Desesperación. Dolor._

_Él meditó unos instantes. Y luego le respondió._

_-Escúchame con atención. No podemos evitar que tus padres se salgan con la suya. Debes irte. Y luego, cuando deje de estudiar y sea libre nos encontraremos. No lo olvides. Nadie podrá separarnos. Nunca. – Y volvió a besarla. Sorbió las lágrimas que emanaban esos hermosos ojos. Y se separaron. Cada uno regresó a sus respectivos cuartos._

_Jamás la volvió a ver. _

FIN DE FLASH BACK

La luz parecía haberse desvanecido en la habitación. Ginny temblaba ligeramente ante el temor de lo desconocido. De pronto una figura apareció de entre las sombras.

Ginevra... – Susurró el Lord acercándose a ella. Ginny sintió el cálido aliento del hombre en su cuello. Sin saber porque le provocó un cosquilleo. Se volvió para mirarlo a los ojos. Se encontró con su mirada.

Aquí estoy. Como lo ordenó. – Le dijo con tono sarcástico. Él sonrió. Y ella se estremeció.

Me encanta que obedezcan mis ordenes... – Le respondió cortésmente tomando una de sus delicadas manos entre las suyas. Ginny no hablaba. Sentía. El Lord rozó con sus labios la pálida mano de la chica que inconscientemente cerró los ojos. Voldemort se percató del detalle y la dirigió hacia el interior de la habitación.

En el centro de la misma, había una gran mesa cubierta de velas que flotaban en el aire. El hombre la llevó de la mano y la acomodó en una de las sillas que había en uno de los extremos de la mesa. Luego, él se sentó en el otro extremo y con un chasquido de dedos apareció una mujer que les trajo diversos platos de comida.

Cenaron en silencio. Ella intentaba esquivar las miradas intensas que él le dirigía pero a veces le resultaba imposible.

Algo dentro de ella le decía **_Debes de sentirte especial, Ginny. Él te eligió de entre todas las mujeres que podía escoger. _**Y aunque no lo quisiera, se sentía halagada. Se dijo a sí misma que no podía volver el tiempo atrás. Todos sus seres queridos estaban muertos. Tal vez estaban mucho mejor que ella. Y por mucho que lo quisiera, Voldemort no la mataría. ¿Qué debía hacer mas que disfrutar y tratar de no caer en la locura? Una sonrisa triste se asomó en su rostro.

Terminaron de comer y Voldemort se le acercó lentamente.

Estas hermosa esta noche – le susurró al oído provocándole un sentimiento extraño. Él la había tomado de la cintura y sus labios jugaban con su oído. Ginny sabía que lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era dejarse llevar. Pero no podía sino sentirse mal por dejar que el asesino de su familia hiciera lo que quisiera con ella.

Pero el deseo pudo más.

Voldemort fue bajando y Ginny lo descubrió besándole el cuello. Cerró los ojos. Quería dejar de pensar. Quería sentir. En el fondo de su ser aquella situación no le desagradaba. Por el contrario.

Le gustaba.

Las manos del Dark Lord buscaban otorgarle placer. Y lo lograba. Ginny emitió un leve gemido. Y se sintió culpable. Él lo notó. Pero no quería que ella se separara de él. Le recordaba tanto a ella. A Kassandra... ¿Por qué simplemente no podía hacer lo que hacía con todas las mujeres que habían pasado por su cama¿Por qué necesitaba tratarla bien?

Su mente le respondió. Él sabía perfectamente el porque. Era su mayor secreto.

La miró a los ojos. Ginny estaba agitada. Tenía el cierre del vestido bajo y luchaba para contener sus ganas de huir. Estaba aterrada. Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de ser una niña. Pero se sentía como si fuera la primera vez que un hombre la tocaba. Él se dio cuenta y sonriéndole tiernamente la besó otra vez.

La tumbó en la cama y se posó sobre ella. Sus manos volvieron a posarse en su piel. Lentamente le quitó el vestido. Ella cerró los ojos. Él continuó besándola por todo el cuerpo.

Y finalmente, la pasión se apoderó de ambos.

Ella fue suya.

* * *

Draco no podía más. ¿Por qué estaba de esa manera? No podía responderse. La Weasley le había impactado. Aquel beso. No. No podía seguir pensando en ella. Y en que en ese momento estaba con él. ¿Que le estaría haciendo? Se golpeó con la mano en la frente. No quería seguir así...

Iba y venía de un lado al otro en su habitación. Se agarraba la cabeza. En ese momento llegó Blaise.

¡Eh, Draco! – Le gritó casi al oído para lograr que el rubio le prestara atención.

¿Qué diablos quieres Blaise? – Le respondió de mala gana. El otro hombre frunció el ceño. Eran amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, y sabía perfectamente que cuando Draco mencionaba la palabra "diablos" significaba que estaba perturbado por algo.

Eh... tranquilo... ¿Te pasa algo? – Inquirió dudoso tratando de que Draco no se molestara con él. Menos en ese momento.

No – Contestó rotundamente. Blaise comprendió que no debía seguir preguntando.

Entonces acompáñame que tenemos ordenes –

¿Qué clase de órdenes? – Preguntó Draco interesado.

Tenemos que atacar un hospital muggle. Hay indicios de que allí opera un grupo de rebeldes – El hombre bufó. Por un lado agradecía tener algo en que entretenerse. Pero. ¿Atacar un hospital solo porque sí? Eso le parecía una pérdida de tiempo. Últimamente el Lord estaba muy paranoico. Los mandaba atacar muchos centros de reunión muggles y la mayoría de las veces eran en vano.

Tomó su varita y se la guardó en un bolsillo. Se puso la túnica negra que caracterizaba a los mortífagos y partió junto a Blaise.

* * *

Ginny despertó sola. Intentó moverse. Creía que su cuerpo no había aguantado a la noche anterior pero no era así. Se sentó en la cama y encerró su cabeza en sus manos. ¿Qué había hecho? Estuvo a punto de responderse "te acostaste con Lord Voldemort" pero se detuvo.

Se abrazó a las sabanas como intentando taparse la vergüenza de la que era presa. Y luego recordaba la ternura y las cosas dulces que él le había dicho. Le costaba entender que la persona con la que había estado la noche anterior era el temible Lord Voldemort, por consiguiente el asesino de su familia. ¿Cómo una persona que la había hecho sufrir tanto la había hecho tan felíz?

No lo podía comprender.

Ensimismada en sus pensamientos no se percató de que alguien entraba en la habitación. Un mujer descorrió la cortina de dosel verde y le dijo.

El Lord debe atender sus asuntos. Tengo órdenes de dirigirla nuevamente a su cuarto. Aquí tiene ropa nueva – Y dicho esto le entregó un paquete que dejó en la cama. Ginny se vió a si misma obedeciendo lo que la mujer le decía. Casi no se reconocía.

Cuando estuvo lista se dirigió al cuarto. La mujer se despidió fríamente y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Ginny se dejó caer en la cama. ¿Y ahora? No iba a pasar toda su vida, o lo que quedaba de ella encerrada en un cuarto cuando a Voldemort no se le antojaba verla. No sabía si podía salir de su cuarto, pero no le importó.

¿Era la mujer del Lord no? Entonces a nadie se le ocurriría cuestionarla...

Y salió.

* * *

Bajó las escaleras y comenzó a caminar. Se encontró en un patio muy grande rodeada de mortífagos. Inconscientemente buscaba algo... o a alguien. Muchos de los rostros que la miraban allí le eran conocidos. Algunos de las batallas en las que había participado. Otros de Hogwarts...

¡Pero miren quien se dignó a bajar! – gritó alguien. Ginny se volteó. Bellatrix Lestrange.

No le contestó. Quiso seguir caminando pero alguien le interrumpió el paso. Un hombre bastante alto que ella no conocía.

Es de mala educación no saludar a los viejos amigos... – Le reprochó el hombre mientras la volteaba a la fuerza para que mirara cara a cara a Bellatrix que se había adelantado y estaba muy cerca de ella.

¿Desde cuando somos amigas? – Le preguntó irónicamente Ginny. En ningún momento agachó la cabeza ni mostró signos de debilidad. Se sentía poderosa.

¡No me respondas de ese modo pequeña insolente! – Le gritó la mujer, furiosa por la tranquilidad de la joven.

Yo hago lo que quiero... no sigo órdenes de nadie... – Le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos, cosa que molestó mucho mas a Bellatrix. La gente las rodeaba. Era todo un espectáculo. Todos sabían el temperamento de la mortífaga, y era la primera vez que alguien osaba responderle de esa manera a Lestrange. Ni siquiera su marido (muerto en batalla) le había hablado en ese tono.

La mujer sacó su varita y Ginny quiso hacer lo mismo pero no pudo. No tenía su varita.

¿No tienes miedo? – Le dijo con sorna.

No – Le respondió altiva. Y agregó ¿Acaso piensas matarme? Yo en tu lugar no lo haría... porque el Lord se enfadaría mucho... – La expresión en la cara de la mortífaga cambió bruscamente. Estaba tentada a hacer sufrir mucho a esa chica que creía ser mas que ella. Pero sabía que él se vengaría. Y cuando el Lord se vengaba desplegaba toda su furia.

En ese momento, alguien entró en la habitación haciendo crujir la puerta.

¡Ayuda¡Malfoy está herido! – A Ginny le tembló el pulso. Se volvió rápidamente y observó a Blaise que cargaba a Draco inconsciente. Quiso correr hacia él y abrazarlo, pero inmediatamente después se arrepintió. **¿Te olvidas del peligro que corres si se te ocurre abrazar a Malfoy frente a todos los mortífagos¿Enfrente de Lestrange?**

Sin embargo, algo la hizo volver a la realidad.

¡Ey, Weasley! – Escuchó que alguien la llamaba. Era Zabini. Ella se acercó cautelosa.¿Tu sabes algo de heridas muggles, no es cierto? – La chica asintió.

Si... he aprendido algo... pero... ¿Qué le paso? –

No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Tienes que salvarlo. – Y con un chasquido de dedos, el cuerpo de Draco desapareció y Ginny también.

Ambos aparecieron en una habitación del castillo. Blaise un segundo más tarde.

Unos malditos muggles lo atacaron por la espalda... no sé con que, por eso no pudimos ayudarlo. Pero tu puedes... ¿No es cierto? – La miró dudoso. Ginny había estudiado para convertirse en sanadora cuando terminó Hogwarts. Y más tarde había aprendido algo de Medicina Muggle debido a su participación en las batallas en la que los muggles estaban involucrados.

Miró los ojos cerrados de Draco y sintió una opresión en el pecho. **Si mi hermano me viera salvándole la vida a Malfoy...** pensó y puso manos a la obra. Ante la mirada de Blaise le quitó la camisa y descubrió un pequeño agujero en la fornida espalda del hombre, del que emanaba aún la sangre.

Necesito que prepares una transfusión de sangre... – Le indicó al muchacho que de inmediato hizo aparecer litros y litros de sangre de diferentes tipos. Con paciencia extrajo un pequeño metal de la espalda de Draco. Una bala tan pequeña... pero que había ocasionado un gran daño.

Blaise la miraba trabajar en silencio y atendía cada pedido que ella le hacía. Las horas pasaban y Ginny creía perderlo a cada segundo. Pero él seguía allí.

Cuando por fín termino su labor, Ginny se levantó.

Creo que vivirá. Es muy fuerte... – Dijo casi sin aliento. Blaise asintió.

¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Inquirió cuando ella puso su mano en el picaporte para marcharse.

Un silencio abrumador se cernió en el cuarto. Por fín, abrió la boca para responder.

Eso ni siquiera yo lo sé – Y sin dirigirle la mirada, abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación.

Pero Ginny no contaba con que muy pronto sabría más cosas de las que imaginaba...

* * *

N/A: Hola! Tanto tiempo, jajaj! Al fín llegue a mi casa de nuevo con las ideas renovadas... y un poco de colorcito en la cara... 

Lamento mucho haber tardado mas de lo esperado, pero es que las cosas las deciden mis papás... y ellos querian vacacionar una semana más... y bue... acá estoy. Espero les haya gustado este cap. A mi sencillamente me gusto mucho. Y traté de que la escena de amor entre Tom/Ginny no saliera ni muy empalagosa ni muy seca... y creo que lo logré, pero a ver que me dicen ustedes.

Bueno, les mando un bste a todos y de nuevo grax por los rr!

Deby

**AzazelBlack:** Jaja! Si, me dijiste unas cuantas veces que odias tu ordenador. Espero que puedas solucionarlo porque me encantan tus reviews . Espero que este cap te guste. Después de tanto tiempo, merecen que la actualizacion valga la pena. Bueno, te mando un bste grande! Deby

**Ani:** Hola! Bueno, lamento mucho la tardanza. Es que anduve vacacionando! Jeje, pero yo actualizo cada dos o tres días no te preocupes que ahora me pongo las pilas... espero que no te hayas mudado a un departamento solo para tirarte por la ventana porque no actualize...�� Te mando un bso!

**Nott Mordred:** Como les dije a todas, lamento la tardanza. Y espero que este cap te haya gustado. La verdad es que la idea de hacer un Tom/Ginny me la inspiraste vos, así que. Siéntete orgullosa! Jajaja XDD. Te mando un bso grande y espero ansiosa tu rr de este cap. Bye!

**Rosy:** Bueno, como veras, ahora no los interrumpieron XDD. Espero que te haya gustado. La verdad no sé si calificar lo que siente Ginny como "amor"... pero bue... ya veremos. Te mando un bste enorme! Deby


	6. El después

N/A: Wolas! Bueno, acabo de terminar con este cap y sinceramente me gustó mucho. Sé que a muchos de ustedes no les gustó el hecho de que Ginny se acostara con Voldemort, pero es que la historia que pensé desde un principio es así y no quería modificarla. Y a pesar de este "detalle", sigue siendo un D/G.

Ahora sí, gracias de nuevo por todos los reviews que me llegan, ustedes saben lo felíz que me hacen, ya que esta historia es la que más me gusta de todos los fics que hice hasta el momento. Les mando un bso a todos!

Deby

* * *

_Capítulo 6: El después_

Draco se despertó bruscamente. Rápidamente intentó pararse pero un agudo dolor se lo impidió. Soltó unas cuantas maldiciones al aire y volvió a tenderse en la cama. El no saber donde estaba ni como había llegado allí lo ponía de muy mal humor. Lo último que recordaba era un montón de muggles en un hospital, asustados por el grupo de mortífagos del que formaba parte.

Un ruido sordo. Y dolor. Sintió como si algo muy pequeño similar a un vidrio se le incrustara en la espalda. Cayó al suelo producto del terrible dolor que ahora le hacía ver todo nublado.

Lo último que vió fue a Blaise corriendo hacia él.

Luego, todo fue oscuridad.

-Me alegra que siga vivo, Malfoy – Una sombría voz se escuchó desde el fondo de la oscura habitación – Sería una pena perder a tan leal servidor... – 

Mi Lord... – Draco suspiró aliviado de estar en la mansión y no en poder del enemigo...

Créase un hombre con suerte, Malfoy... si Ginevra Weasley no se hubiera encontrado aquí para salvarlo, posiblemente no se hallaría aún con nosotros – Al escuchar aquel nombre, Draco tembló. No podía sino evitar sentirse perturbado cuando él le hablaba de Ginny... creía que en el peor momento utilizaría Legeremancia y sabría que no sólo la había tocado... la había deseado...

¿Ella me salvó¿A mí¿Un Malfoy? –

Así es... lo salvó... y espero que mejore pronto porque lo necesito de nuevo en acción – Y dicho esto salió silenciosamente dejándolo solo.

* * *

Ginny se hallaba en su habitación, otra vez. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Esa pregunta le taladraba el cerebro una y otra vez. No podía entenderlo. Ahora no podía preocuparse por él... no podía pensar en él... no podía siquiera mencionarlo... pero le había salvado la vida.

**¿Es que no lo entiendes¡Estas poniendo tu vida en peligro! Y la de él... **Se decía así misma en un intento de reprenderse.

Pero le resultaba inútil. ¿Por qué su vida tenía que ser tan difícil¿Por qué no podía haber muerto junto con todos los demás? Algo dentro de ella le decía que la respuesta la tenía solo una persona. Y que faltaba muy poco para descubrir aquel secreto que la involucraba...

* * *

FLASHBACK

_Tom se hallaba en su habitación sentado en su cama. Ese día se había encargado de que Hogwarts siguiera abierto. Aquel día había sacado de la escuela a Hagrid, un pobre diablo que no merecía estudiar con él... pero no era eso lo que ocupaba sus pensamientos._

_En sus manos tenía un pergamino muy arrugado y amarillento que no cesaba de estrujar con sus dedos. Estaba molesto... y asustado. Y eso no le gustaba nada. ¿Asustado¿Él¿El heredero de Slytherin¿El culpable de haber abierto la cámara de los secretos? _

_Su cuarto estaba vacío. Todos sus ocupantes se habían ido a sus respectivas clases, pero él se había quedado allí con el pretexto de sentirse enfermo. Pero la verdadera razón era ella. Kassandra. No la había vuelto a ver desde su último encuentro en la Cámara, ya que sus padres fueron a buscarla un día antes sin avisar. _

_Cuando se enteró su mundo se volvió oscuro. Sin sentido. Y se dirigió escupiendo fuego por los ojos hacia su habitación, el único lugar después de la cámara donde se sentía a gusto. _

_Antes de tumbarse en la cama, algo lo detuvo. Una carta. Dudando un momento la tomo entre sus manos y antes de leerla le ordenó a uno de sus compañeros que le informara a su profesor de pociones que no se sentía bien. El muchacho salió y él se dispuso a leer. _

_Un brillo extraño se le asomó por los ojos al comprobar que la carta era de ella. Apresuradamente, pero sin romper el sello la abrió y rápidamente la leyó entera. Pero al terminar, el brillo había desaparecido dejando lugar a la misma mirada sombria y aterradora que lo caracterizaba. _

_-Entonces... Trelawney si sirve para algo... – Dijo para sí pausadamente. Aquella chica siempre le había parecido una completa lunática. Se la pasaba pavoneándose por ahí diciendo que poseía el don de la adivinación. Lamentablemente, no había podido adivinar que estaba rematadamente loca... _

_Sin embargo, era la mejor amiga de Kassandra... _

_Su mirada se perdió en el verde y plata de su habitación. Y antes de sumirse nuevamente en sus pensamientos, murmuró: _

_-Con que una tal Ginevra Weasley... – _

FIN FLASHBACK

* * *

Voldemort caminaba tranquilo en su castillo. Acababa de ver a Malfoy y se hallaba preocupado. Los rebeldes seguían atacando por la espalda. Ya no eran tan honorables como antes. Podía asegurar que estaban utilizando sus misma tácticas...

Y eso no le gustaba para nada.

Lo peor era que ahora usaban armas muggles... Y de pronto algo lo ensombreció aún más. ¿Y si contaban con la ayuda de los no magos¿Y si hubieran hecho una alianza con ellos?

Eso era malo. La expresión de su rostro era aterradora. El aire se tornó tenso a cada paso que daba y sus pisadas dejaban su huella a medida que avanzaba.

Se detuvo al pie de una escalera. El recuerdo de Kassandra estaba vivo en ella. En Ginny. Y aquella noche había sido la mejor en muchos años. Realmente se había sentido como cuando estaba en sus años de estudiante. Como si aún fuera el mismo Tom que alguna vez se había enamorado.

Sonrió. Y cualquiera que lo hubiera visto hubiera pensado que lo peor se avecinaba. La sonrisa del Lord era como eclipsar la felicidad de quien estuviera presente. Era como un dementor. Era extremadamente fría, y parecía capaz de congelar los huesos.

Puso un pie en el primer escalon dispuesto a ir a verla y disipar algunos de sus problemas, al menos por un rato. Pero cuando su cerebro envió la señal a su cuerpo para que se movilizase, alguien lo llamó:

¡Mi Lord! – El aludido tuvo el impulso de lanzarle un crucio a aquel individuo que lo privaba de ella. Pero se contuvo.

Dime rápido que desea, Zabini – Le dijo mirándolo con repugnancia. El muchacho se puso nervioso al notar los frios ojos del Lord posados con malicia en él y respondió:

Es Malfoy... se ha levantado de la cama y ha desaparecido... -

¿Qué¡Pero si acabo de verlo-

Pues si... es que recién voy a verlo para llevarle algo de comida y no estaba... – Voldemort no daba crédito a lo que oía. Y tampoco quería pensar mucho en eso. ¿Qué le importaba a él si a uno de sus súbditos se le ocurría hacerse el idiota y salir herido como estaba a alguna parte? En realidad le importaba... y mucho... Malfoy era uno de sus mejores soldados, y muy pocas veces había resultado herido en batalla... contando esta vez.

Quitó su pie de la escalera y se dirigió a la sala común donde se suponía debían estar todos sus mortífagos. Caminaba con paso rápido a través de los inmensos pasillos de su mansión. Él había hecho construirla así. Quería convertir su morada en un verdadero laberinto para quienes no fueran bienvenidos allí.

Por fín se hizo presente en el salón. Los presentes se inclinaron al instante ante la gran figura que se imponía ante ellos. El gran Lord respiró el olor a temor que emanaban sus mortífagos. No muchas veces se presentaba ante ellos sin avisar. Y le encantaba tenerlos así frente a él aterrados.

Buscó con la mirada a Malfoy y no lo halló. Frunció el ceño.

_¿Dónde diablos se habría metido?

* * *

_

Draco entró sigilosamente. No quería hacer ruido. Con una mano se sostenía de la pared y con la otra se agarraba el pecho. Un dolor agudo le impedía respirar bien, pero no le importaba. Si iba a morir, entonces sería después de hablar con ella. Tenía que aclarar sus dudas antes de hacerlo.

En la oscuridad de la habitación pudo distinguir su bello cuerpo. Estaba recostada en su cama con una sonrisa en los labios. Se dio cuenta que era la primera vez en muchos años que veía a alguien sonreír como ella lo hacía en ese momento... con paz.

Se acerco lentamente, debido a su dificultad. Sentía que con cada paso que daba una astilla se le clavaba mas y mas en su pecho. Le dolía y mucho, pero era testarudo y quería llegar hasta ella. Por fin, se sentó en la misma cama a su lado. Pasó sus dedos en la mejilla fría de la chica y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. ¿Qué le pasaba¿Por qué hacía cosas tan estupidas? No lo sabía y le molestaba enormemente. Sintió los terribles ojos de su Lord posados en él y tembló. Si alguien llegaba a descubrirlo en ese momento, no solo moriría... sino que sufriria mucho antes del final. Había visto muchas veces la forma de vengarse de Voldemort y retiró rápidamente su mano de ella. ¿Pero que hacía? Volvió a preguntarse mirándose en el espejo que había en el cuarto.

Se llevó las manos a la cara y dejó que todo el peso de su cuerpo recayera en ellas. Se sentía débil. Muy débil... y eso no le gustaba.

De pronto, sintió un leve movimiento tras él y sin dudarlo llevó sus manos a la boca de Ginny que asustada se disponía a gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

¡Shhhh! – Le indicó susurrándole en el oído Draco colocándose sobre ella. Ginny se movía y trataba de librarse de él, pero no lo logró. Él se mantenía acorralándola en la cama con sus brazos y no podía moverse bien. Draco la observaba con temor. Era una situación crítica. El dolor punzante en su pecho se incrementó debido a la fuerza realizada y no tuvo mas remedio que soltarla de a poco. Ginny sintió como él iba aflojando sus manos a su alrededor y cuando se vió libre se sentó pegándose a la pared.

�¡Que diablos haces en mi habitación? – Inquirió.

Necesitaba verte – Respondió él tras unos segundos de silencio. Intentaba reponerse. Aún tenía la respiración agitada y su corazón latía aceleradamente.

Escuchame bien, Malfoy. Lo que tú necesitas es reposo... y... no puedes estar aquí... – Ginny lo evitaba. Las imágenes de la noche anterior se le repetían en su cabeza... y luego el sabor de Malfoy en su boca la atormentaba. Se sentía acorralada por sus sentimientos y estaba sumamente confundida.

¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Ginny tembló. Por un segundo se le cruzó la idea de que él supiera que se había entregado a Voldemort... pero luego supuso que le preguntaba porque le había salvado la vida. Y por otro lado... ¿Qué le importaba si él se enteraba? Dudó. Algo dentro de ella le decía que le importaba... ¿Pero porque¿En verdad sentía algo por Malfoy? Una lagrima comenzó a surgir de sus cansados ojos. Y luego, recordó que él aguardaba una respuesta.

Lo hice... porque no soportaría perderte... – Las palabras surgieron por si solas. Ginny solo se escuchaba hablar como si alguien lo hiciera por ella. Y la expresión en el rostro de Draco cambió. No dijo nada... simplemente la observó unos instantes y su mano acercó su rostro al de él.

Entonces... sientes algo por mi... – Ginny levantó su mirada y la sostuvo en sus ojos. Eso no sonaba a pregunta, más bien era una afirmación.

Yo no debo sentir nada... más que por él... – Una nueva lágrima se asomó, pero ella la quitó rápidamente. No le gustaba llorar y mucho menos frente a alguien. Malfoy la miraba y contenía las ganas de abalanzarse sobre ella. Sentía que algo dentro de él se movilizaba cuando estaba con ella. Y lo asustaba. Ginny cerró los ojos y se dejó abrazar por él.

Esto es peligroso... y ambos sabemos que es casi imposible... pero... – Se sorprendió a si mismo besándola nuevamente. Y la adrenalina de lo prohibido volvía a repetirse en aquel beso. Sus manos la rodeaban y ella hacía lo suyo atrayéndolo hacia ella. En ese momento nada tenía sentido mas que ellos.

Pero como todo termina por acabar en algún momento, Draco se apartó con un grito.

¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó ella alarmada.

Es... mi pecho... – Susurró entre cortado. El dolor era más fuerte que antes y casi no podía respirar. Ginny se tendió sobre él y le quitó la camisa que traía.

¿Has tomado la poción que deje en la mesilla? – Ante la negación, resopló molesta. Puso sus manos en el pecho de Draco y le pegó fuertemente en un punto determinado. Él inhaló mucha cantidad de aire y sintió que sus pulmones volvían a funcionar. Exhaló un bran suspiro y tomó una de las manos de la chica entre las suyas.

Gracias... –

Ella la quitó rápidamente y un sentimiento de culpa la embargó. Se sintió sucia al pensar que se había sentido bien estando con Voldemort. Y cuando Draco la tocó... se dio cuenta de que se había portado como una verdadera perra. Estaba jugando un juego demasiado peligroso. Y ella no iba a ser la única que saldría lastimada.

Tienes que irte... si quieres seguir con vida, ve a tomarte esa poción... – Le indicó sin levantar la cabeza del suelo.

Me iré si es lo que quieres... Pero que te quede claro que volveremos a vernos... – Le espetó antes de desaparecer.

Ginny se dejó caer en el frío mármol del suelo. Una lagrima mojó su rostro. Al segundo ya eran dos... y más tarde tres.

El llanto no tardó en aparecer, implacable. Ella lo dejó brotar. Necesitaba desahogarse de una vez, sacar fuera de sí todo su dolor. Así que lloró allí, sentada en el suelo con el rostro escondido en sus manos. De vez en cuando golpeaba su puño contra el piso y solo murmuraba tristemente dos palabras:

_¿Por qué? –

* * *

_


	7. Incógnitas

Hola a todos! Bueno, son las dos de la mañana y estoy medio dormida después de una noche agitada. Así que solo me limitaré a agradecerles sus reviews y decirles que me hacen muy felíz... Bueno, como dice Che Potter (de el tema de que Ginny se acostara con Voldie es parte de la historia y no es un capricho mio... bueno, en parte sí, pero solo porque así lo dispuse el día en que lo imagine todo.

El tema de los rebeldes saldrá a la luz a su debido tiempo, y ya habrá mas Draco/Ginny, no se preocupen...

Lo que también juega un papel elemental es el único amor de Voldie: Kassandra (sip, lindo nombre, gracias Chumy por brindármelo! -) y su gran amiga Trelawney...

Y ya no digo más. Les mando un bso a todos y los dejo con la historia:

**ATENCION:**_EN ESTE MOMENTO, FF ANDA TERRIBLEMENTE MAL, ES DECIR, CUALQUIER SIGNO DE MÁS O DE MENOS EN EL TEXTO NO ES MI CULPA. GRACIAS._

* * *

Capítulo 7: Incógnitas

El llanto había causado estragos en el rostro de Ginny. Pero a ella no le importaba. Lo único que creía importante en ese momento era encontrar una varita y suicidarse. No entendía nada de lo que le estaba pasando y lo único que le pasaba por la cabeza en ese momento era terminar de una vez con su vida.

Pero luego todo se calmaba. Las preguntas se acumulaban en su cabeza haciéndola regresar a la realidad. Una realidad de la que no podía escapar aunque lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas.

¿Por qué Voldemort se interesaba en ella¿Por qué no la había matado¿Qué había hecho para ser la "elegida" para abrir la Cámara otra vez? Y lo más importante. ¿Qué le ocurría con Malfoy¿Se estaba enamorando de él?

Exhaló un fuerte suspiro y se miró las manos. No cesaban de temblar. Sintió como un fino sudor resbalaba por su frente y se dio cuenta de que su cabeza se le partía en dos. Intentó pararse y cayó al suelo. Sus piernas no le respondían. Un sentimiento de pánico se apoderó de ella. Se tomó de las sabanas de la cama y de a poco logró levantarse. Se tiró sobre la cama y lentamente se metió entre las sabanas. Se sentía muy mal. Cerró los ojos con furia y apretó sus piernas a su pecho.

Las imágenes de su visita a la cama del Lord se le aparecían una y otra vez. Y luego el cuerpo inerte de Draco tirado en el suelo a sus pies. Un sabor amargo de culpa la embargó. Y luego una pregunta más se sumó al montón. ¿Por qué lo había hecho¿Por qué había dejado que Voldemort la hiciera suya?

No pudo contestarlo.

Y eso era lo que más le dolía...

* * *

?Piedad! – Imploraba un hombre con las ropas ensangrentadas a los pies del Lord. Los mortífagos que lo rodeaban sonreían. Todos conocían que él no conoce la clemencia.

Voldemort se paró de repente. Los encapuchados se inclinaron rápidamente y se agruparon alrededor de ambas figuras. El hombre parecía muy pequeño comprado a la imponente apariencia del Lord.

¿Piedad, me pides? Tú no la mereces... eres un traidor... que ahora regresa a pedir clemencia... ¿Crees que le creería a alguien que se pasa de bando tan rapidamente? – En su voz se notaba la frialdad y la maldad. El brillo de sus ojos que sus mortífagos conocían muy bien. Que habían aprendido a temer...

N-no... s-se-señor... p-pero no v-volverá a ocurrir... se lo juro... – El hombre, empapado en lágrimas se hallaba arrodillado besándole las suelas de los zapatos y temblando como una hoja. Voldemort retiró con furia su pie del infeliz y le pateó la cabeza. Volvió a sentarse, y se entretuvo oyendo los gritos desgarradores que profería ante las torturas a las que se vió sometido antes de morir.

Cuando cerró sus ojos por última vez, el Dark Lord movió la cabeza y un par de mortífagos se llevaron a la rastra el cadáver.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Había conseguido leer en la mente del hombre el último lugar donde habían estado los rebeldes. Chasqueó los dedos y una sombra avanzó de entre la oscuridad.

Mi querido Zabini... ¿Cómo se encuentra Malfoy luego de su insólito paseo? – El joven tras una breve inclinación le respondió.

Mejor. Ya bebió la poción que la señorita Weasley preparó y puede moverse por la habitación. – Voldemort pensó en ella y de repente tuvo ganas de verla.

Muy bien, entonces quiero que lo traiga hasta aquí. Si puede moverse por la habitación y pudo salir ayer a pasear por el castillo, puede atender un llamado urgente de su Lord... – Blaise asintió y luego de la reverencia salió con paso apurado.

* * *

Blaise estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. El cuento que le había inventado Draco de que tenía hambre y salió a buscar comida, no terminaba de convencerlo. Últimamente estaba muy raro y pese a su larga amistad no había podido saber cual era la causa.

**De seguro es una mujer... pero... ¿Quién? **Se decía si mismo. Por fín llegó a la puerta y la abrió sin llamar.

¿Nadie te ha dicho que se toca antes de entrar?- Dijo Draco enfadado.

Me lo han dicho muchas veces, pero no aprendo...- Le respondió con sorna quedándose en la puerta.

Seguramente vienes a molestarme para que tome esa horrible cosa...-

pareces un niño...-Le dijo Blaise acercándose con una sonrisa falsa – Pero no, no vine a molestarte. El Lord quiere que vayas a verlo – La expresión en el rostro de Draco cambió drásticamente.

¿Y porque quiere verme?-

¿Me viste cara de adivino, o que?- Ambos se quedaron callados. En otro tiempo hubieran reido del chiste, pero ya no era lo mismo. El aire no les permitía hacerlo. El ambiente no era de risas... más bien de miradas tristes y llenas de dolor.

Muy bien. Iré...- Draco se irguió al principio con un poco de dolor que desapareció tras unos instantes.

Blaise le ofreció que se apoyara en su hombro, pero él lo rechazó. No le gustaba que lo ayudaran. Prefería valerse por sí mismo. Caminaron a paso lento a través del corredor.

Draco miró la escalera caracol con melancolía. Pero no quería que su amigo se diera cuenta de nada por lo que siguió como si nada. Se concentró en pensar otra cosa por si Voldemort intentaba entrar en su mente. Eso sería su perdición. No podía permitirlo...

Cuando llegaron, Blaise puso la mano en el picaporte y abrió la puerta. Draco suspiró y entró en la habitación.

* * *

FLASHBACK

_Lord Voldemort... un nombre tan temido... empezaba a hacerse notar entre la comunidad de magos. Los ataques comenzaban y las muertes se anunciaban en los medios con terror. Él sonrió al pensar en que el causante del miedo y la desesperación era nada más ni nada menos que él. El antiguo Tom Riddle. Ahora, Lord Voldemort._

_Pero no le alcanzaba. Él quería más. Mucho más. Quería poder, mucho mas del que jamás nadie había tenido. Y poco a poco lo estaba consiguiendo._

_Tomó en sus manos su varita y la observó con tristeza. Y de pronto se sintió débil... y eso no le gustó. ¿De que le servía ser el hombre más temido del universo si no había podido impedir la muerte de la mujer que amaba? De la única persona que alguna vez lo había querido. Lo había valorado, sin importarle su condicion de Sangre Sucia, y lo había amado como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Golpeó su puño contra la mesa y tomando una copa de cristal la arrojó contra la pared haciéndola añicos. Todo por culpa de unos malditos aurores que habían asesinado a toda la familia confundiéndola con mortífagos. Cuando los encontrara les haría pagar... los haría sufrir... por un largo tiempo..._

_Y de pronto, de entre tanto odio surgió el dolor. Una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla. La única. _

_Y la última._

_Jamás volvería a amar a nadie. _

_FIN FLASHBACK

* * *

_

¿Quería verme señor?- Preguntó Draco intentando hacer una reverencia. Pero el dolor le impedía agacharse mucho.

Veo que no está del todo recuperado... pero igualmente, un poco de dolor no le hace mal a nadie...- Exclamó Voldemort mirándolo sonriente. Draco tuvo la ligera impresión de que en esa frase había mas de un sentido. Un escalofrío lo recorrió. ¿Y si lo sabía¿Y si se había dado cuenta de la extraña relación que tenía con Ginny?

Pero lo estaré mi lord...-Le respondió tratando de que sus palabras no lo delataran. Sabía que una expresión de más en su rostro era una sentencia de muerte. O algo peor...

Eso espero. Quiero que encuentre a los rebeldes y los traiga ante mí. Lo más pronto posible... cuento con usted...-La frialdad de sus ojos le congeló el alma. Draco solo se limitó a asentir levemente con la cabeza.

Me retiro...-Empezó a decir, pero el Lord lo detuvo con un movimiento de su mano.

No aún no. Zabini quiero que vaya a buscar a la señorita Ginevra y la traiga ante nosotros. Los tres tenemos de que conversar...- Draco sintió que el piso se desvanecía bajo sus pies. Tuvo el impulso de correr y correr, pero sabía que aunque escapara, él lo encontraría. Se mantuvo lo más erguido posible, y miró a Blaise que hacía un leve reverencia y salía de la habitación.

* * *

Ginny daba vueltas y vueltas. Su cuerpo se pegaba a las sabanas debido al frío sudor. Las visiones la hacían delirar mientras lloraba y golpeaba al aire. Un grito desgarrador rompió el silencio y llamó la atención de Blaise que ya se encontraba cerca. Apuró el paso e irrumpió en el cuarto al oír un segundo grito más fuerte que el anterior.

Cuando la vió en ese estado, se sorprendió. Estaba muy mal... Luego de un instante paralizado sin saber que hacer, se acercó a la escalera y llamó a una mujer que pasaba justo por allí. Ésta subió rápidamente y conjuró un par de hechizos para calmarle la fiebre.

Zabini, esta chica está muy mal... no sé que tiene, pero no está en condiciones de nada... y menos de salir de este cuarto...-Le dijo luego de que él le explicara a qué había venido. Éste comprendió y salió como un rayo de la habitación.

Había algo allí que no le gustaba. La Weasley enferma de quien sabe que. Draco que desaparecía sin poder moverse... y el Lord que quería atar cabos con ambos...

Frunció el ceño. Las piezas del rompecabezas comenzaban a cuadrar. Y faltaba muy poco para que él descubriera el resultado de tan singular combinación...

* * *


	8. realidades

Hola a todos! Bueno, como veran tuve que esperar al sabado para poder escribir, porque con las clases no tengo tiempo... pero bueno, por suerte existen los fines de semana, jajaja!

Este cap. Me gustó mucho, y los que vendrán a continuación serán mejores todavía.

Muchísimas gracias a los reviews! La verdad ustedes saben lo mucho que me ayudan a continuar escribiendo... son como mi motor XDD

Les mando un bsote enorme!

**_Deby _**

**_

* * *

Capítulo 8: Realidades _**

Lord Voldemort entró en el cuarto echo una furia. Contempló el cuerpo de Ginny y posó sus dedos en el pálido rostro de la muchacha. Draco tras de él, se mantenía inexpresivo. Dentro de él, el sabor de sus labios le latía muy fuerte, pero en sus tantos años de mortífago había aprendido a manejar sus impulsos.

Y sus sentimientos...

El Lord se sentó en la cama. Los presentes se miraron entre sí. ¿Qué era lo que hacía que el hombre más poderoso de la tierra se derrumbara ante una mujer enferma? Ni siquiera Malfoy, su mano derecha, sabía la razón.

Retírense – Ordenó. Nadie se atrevió a desobedecerle. Draco sentía la necesidad de quedarse allí, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Lentamente fue caminando hacia la puerta y cuando salió, un gran suspiro salió de su boca. Pero de pronto, se encontró contra la pared mientras Blaise Zabini lo tomaba por el cuello de la camisa.

¿Qué diablos está pasando?- Le gritó el muchacho muy seriamente. Draco lo miró fríamente.

Eso mismo quisiera saber yo... -En otra ocasión se hubiera liberado de él con solamente mover un dedo, pero ahora se hallaba muy débil. Blaise lo soltó de mala gana. Y sin quitarle la mirada de encima, continuó hablando.

Escúchame bien, Draco. Esto no me gusta nada y quiero que me digas que no tienes nada con la Weasley- Ambos amigos se miraron un instante. Y para uno de ellos, el silencio fue una confirmación a su sospecha. Blaise golpeó el puño contra la pared mientras Draco metía las manos en los bolsillos.

Blaise, no es lo que piensas... - Empezó el rubio, pero no terminó la frase.

¿Qué no es lo que pienso¿Acaso no sabes el problema que tendrás si alguien más se entera de esto? Draco, no es cualquier mujer.. ¡Es la que El Lord eligió¿No te das cuenta como la mira¡Ninguna duró en el castillo más de dos noches! Y ahora está allí con ella, preocupado por su salud... -

¡Sí, lo sé!- Nuevamente el silencio incómodo se cernió entre ellos. Blaise caminaba de un lado hacia otro nervioso. Draco apoyado en la pared, daba la impresión de estar tranquilo... tal vez demasiado...

No... no lo sabes... no tienes ni idea del lío en el que estas metido... -

Blaise... no tengo que darte explicaciones. Es mi vida ¿ok? Si no te gusta lo que hago, es tu problema... - Draco se dio la vuelta e intentó irse, pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

El día en que tú tuviste el accidente, ella se revolcaba con él – Draco se detuvo en seco. Un abismo se abrió en su pecho. No podía ser... no podía... Después de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, no podía haberse entregado a él... no podía...

¿O sí?

La herida sangraba a chorros. El dolor se intensificó. Pero ninguna poción podía calmarla. ¿Lo había engañado¿Le había pagado todo lo que él le había hecho sufrir cuando eran niños? Meneó la cabeza. No... los Weasleys no eran así. No eran vengativos... Pero algo en su cabeza le decía que él era culpable de que toda su familia haya muerto...

Tal vez el dolor le había activado su lado vengativo...

Tenía que decírtelo. No puedes continuar arriesgándote, Draco. Tienes a muchas mujeres a tus pies. Mortífagas, muggles, y hasta brujas. ¿Por qué tenías que meterte con la mujer del Lord?-

Draco tardó en contestar. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y las ideas lo mareaban aún más. Y luego las palabras regresaron a su mente. Palabras frías y llenas de odio.

Justamente por eso. Porque es la mujer del Lord- Y sin mirar atrás, desapareció del corredor...

* * *

Oh Ginevra... tú no entiendes el porque de mis sentimientos hacia ti... - Murmuraba Voldemort mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la mujer que dormía. Su rostro denotaba las terribles pesadillas de las que era víctima. Pero de pronto, despertó. 

Y él sonrió.

Los ojos de la chica no tardaron en abrirse. La oscuridad de la habitación la ayudaba a ver bien. Pero aún su cabeza no estaba preparada para lo que vendría a continuación.

Mi querida Ginevra... que bueno que despiertas...- Ella lo miraba sin ver. Los recuerdos regresaban a paso veloz. Y ella lo que menos quería era recordar.

¿Qué sucede?-Fue lo único que supo decir.

Te enfermaste y vine a cuidar de ti. No iba a perderte... otra vez...- Dijo él casi en un susurro. Ginny sintió una puntada en el pecho. Ella no quería que él estuviera allí cuidándola. Ella quería a otra persona a su lado... lo quería a Draco... Y luego las palabras de Voldemort llegaron a su cerebro.

¿Otra vez?- Preguntó casi sin ganas. Un silencio extraño se extendió entre ellos. De pronto, él extrajo de entre sus ropas una carta. Muy vieja. Arrugada y amarillenta.

Ella la miró y con dificultades se sentó en la cama.

Hace mucho tiempo, alguien me enseñó lo que era amar. Y yo amé. Entregué todo lo que tenía a una mujer. Y la perdí. Y aprendí que el amor es un arma de doble filo. Que no se puede amar sin sufrir. Y por eso preferí no volver a amar. Jamás. Hasta que encontré esta carta...- Ginny escuchaba con atención. Siempre que él le hablaba en ese tono olvidaba quienes eran y qué era lo que les unía.

Olvidaba que él era el asesino y ella la víctima.

¿El Gran Lord Voldemort, enamorado de una mujer?- Musitó ella temiendo el resultado de sus palabras. Pero luego la seguridad la invadió. Se daba cuenta del efecto que tenía sobre ese hombre...

Él soltó una gran risotada. Una risa vacía de sentimientos... y llena de amargura. Ginny sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo.

Así es. El Gran Lord, enamorado de una mujer. Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo... y cuando murió me convertí en lo que soy...- Sus palabras volvieron a sonar frías, lo que le daba la apariencia de Voldemort otra vez.

Ginny seguía allí, escuchando con atención, divagando entre sus pensamientos. Pensando en el porque él le contaba todo eso. Lo observó detenidamente. Jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que algún día sería la confidente de Voldemort.

Él se levantó bruscamente y le dio la espalda. Posó su vista en la carta que tenía en su mano. Los recuerdos lo embargaban. Hacía mucho tiempo que la sombra de Kassandra no lo perseguía. Él se había propuesto dejarla atrás. Olvidar todo lo que había sentido. Así nadie podría causarle dolor de nuevo.

Pero el tener a Ginny frente a él, hacía que todos sus planes de defensa se quebraran.

¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?- Oyó que decía la voz apagada de Ginny a su espalda.

Porque tú eres parte de la historia... o al menos eso fue lo que esta carta me dijo hace mucho tiempo...-

Y sin decir más, comenzó a leer el arrugado papel:

_Mi Querido Tom:_

_Cuando leas esta carta ya estaré muy lejos de la escuela. Mis padres me enviaron una lechuza diciéndome que pasarían a buscarme mañana por la mañana. No podremos volver a vernos hasta que estemos fuera de Hogwarts. Te quiero. Me atrevería a decir que te amo. No me importa lo que digan los demás, quiero que sepas que te seguiré siempre a donde vayas._

_Siempre estaré contigo._

_Pero esta carta es para decirte algo muy importante. Ayer por la noche ocurrió una cosa muy extraña. Pero sé que es importante, y que nos concierne a ambos. Trelawney se hallaba a mi lado en su cama. Estábamos hablando como siempre... pero de pronto, al tocarme la mano sus ojos se pusieron en blanco. Su rostro se tensó y una voz muy extraña comenzó a surgir de sus labios. _

_Voy a morir, Tom. Eso fue lo que dijo. Que voy a morir pronto. Tuve mucho miedo, creí que era una broma de mis compañeras, pero no fue así. Sybill continuó hablando y dijo algo de que tú serías grande. Que te convertirías en un mago muy poderoso... temido... y que la oscuridad se esparciría sobre la tierra. Y dijo algo de una tal Ginevra Weasley. Dijo que ella sería la única mujer que lograría entrar en tu corazón. La única, después de mí._

_Tom, quiero que encuentres a esa mujer y seas felíz. Si la profecía se cumple, entonces no me queda mucho tiempo más de vida... no sé si llegaremos a vernos de nuevo. Y quiero que sigas adelante. Según Trelawney, te convertirás en un hombre muy poderoso... no quiero que te veas opacado por mi falta. _

_Te amo, y aún después de morir lo seguiré haciendo. Y hasta el día en que volvamos a encontrarnos, quiero que vayas en busca de esa tal Ginevra... y le des el amor que supiste darme a mí._

_No quiero que ese sentimiento tan hermoso que forjamos se destruya o se pierda en el tiempo._

_Tuya por siempre, _

Kassandra 

Ginny se quedó en silencio. El contenido de la carta la tenía anonadada y la información era demasiada. La cabeza comenzó a dolerle nuevamente, se tumbó en la cama pensativa. Él la observó en silencio. Le recordaba tanto a ella. Tuvo el impulso de besarla... abrazarla... acariciarla... pero no lo hizo.

Ya habría tiempo para eso. De pronto, la puerta se abrió y un mortífago entró cabizbajo,

Mi lord... tenemos noticias de los rebeldes...- Ginny levantó la cabeza de golpe. ¿Rebeldes¿Es que aún quedaba gente con ánimos para luchar? Eso le sonaba muy extraño...

Muy bien. Que se preparen las tropas... – Y acercándose a la cama, beso a Ginny en la frente.

¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó ella. Pero obtuvo como respuesta una sonrisa malévola del Lord.

Descansa mi amor... Que yo debo poner a cierta gente en su lugar...- Y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

* * *

Malfoy, quiero que se quede aquí cuidando de la fortaleza. No descarto la posibilidad de una emboscada. Y usted es uno de mis mejores súbditos...- Decía Voldemort mientras terminaba de alistarse. Malfoy había recuperado su mirada fría y perdida. 

Así se hará señor...-

Ah y por cierto, quiero que no pierda detalle de Ginevra- Draco frunció el entrecejo.

Disculpe Mi Lord... pero no creo que eso sea posible...-

¿Estas pensando en desobedecerme?-

N... no... señor... es que yo... –

Es una orden. Y debe cumplirla. No hay nadie en el castillo en quien confíe mas que en usted. La dejo en sus manos...- Y dicho esto, salió de la habitación seguido muy de cerca por miles de mortífagos.

* * *

Ginny escuchó un golpe. Y el ruido la despertó de sus sueños. La fiebre había bajado y la cabeza ya no le daba tantas vueltas. Sin embargo, el tema de la carta estaba muy presente en ella. Entonces era por eso que él la trataba de esa forma. Era parte de una profecía. Todo había sido escrito mucho tiempo antes de que ella naciera. Incluso cuando sus padres no se conocían. 

Y de pronto, otro golpe. Esta vez se asustó. Se levantó de la cama y observó a su alrededor. Por la ventana se colaba una débil luz... que pronto se intensificó. Fuego. El olor a humo llegaba a ella y le provocaba náuseas. Decidió irse de allí rápidamente. Se vistió con lo primero que encontró y sintiendo la pesadez de su cuerpo adolorido, abrió la puerta y salió.

La adrenalina de estar escapando se sentía en el aire. Sus piernas avanzaban velozmente, y a medida que caminaba las imágenes de la destrucción aparecían ante sus ojos.

Gente peleando por su vida, luchando entre sí. Muerte. Esa palabra que ella había aprendido a tener en cuenta. Esa palabra que se había hecho común en su vida. Continuó su camino, sin saber muy bien hacia donde se dirigía.

De pronto, un cuerpo cayó ante sus pies. Ella se quedó petrificada al saber quien era... Seamus Finnigan. Su mente le ordenaba moverse, huir correr todo lo que sus piernas le permitieran. Pero su cuerpo no le obedecía. Seguía allí parada, contemplando con horror una muerte más para agregar a la colección. Y luego, su mirada se posó en la figura que se acercaba hacia ella.

Draco Malfoy.

Las miradas se cruzaron. Por un momento, Ginny no entendió lo que esos ojos fríos e inexpresivos le decían. Y eso fue su perdición.

Sin saber lo que hacía, se tiro a los brazos del rubio, buscando protección. Buscando respuestas, buscando que alguien le dijera que pasaba. Porque las muertes y la sangre volvían a su vida tan bruscamente.

Pero él la apartó con violencia haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Ginny cayó al suelo lentamente. De pronto, se encontró junto al cadáver de su ex compañero de escuela. Se sentó acariciándose el brazo izquierdo que le dolía debido a la caída.

Sintió la desesperación de querer correr y no poder hacerlo. Observó la mirada de Draco y tembló. ¿Por qué había hecho eso¿Qué había ocurrido? Una lágrima se escapó dejando una hilera húmeda en su rostro.

Draco continuaba allí parado mirándola a sus pies. Iba a hacerla pagar por meterse con él. Nadie engañaba a Draco Malfoy. Pero las palabras de su Lord resonaban en su mente. "La dejo en tus manos".

Un rayo de luz verde pasó rozándole la cabeza. El castillo estaba siendo tomado por los rebeldes, y los mortífagos estaban cediendo. Efectivamente se había tratado de una trampa. Pero no le importó.

_Tenía que decidir...

* * *

_


	9. Huída

Holas! Tanto tiempo... una semana... bueno, prometí actualizar por semana y lo estoy haciendo, jeje... ahora bien, este cap. Es bastante raro... espero que les guste, y me dejen reviews porque saben que sin ellos no puedo seguir escribiendo... así que...

Les mando un besote a todos los que siempre me siguen, a los que ya no les gusta tanto (prefieren Verde y Escarlata y Cía, jeje) y a los que recién me conocen. Muchas gracias!

Deby

* * *

_Capítulo 9: Huída _

Las miradas profundas. El odio a flor de piel. El dolor incrustado en el alma opacando a la poca felicidad que podían sentir.

Ginny desde el suelo se tomaba el brazo. Draco la miraba impune sin demostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento. A su alrededor, nadie parecía dar una tregua. Los cuerpos seguían cayendo, mientras que ellos creían tener el poder de detener el tiempo.

¿Qué pasa?-Atinó a preguntar ella. Y las palabras con doble sentido fueron contestadas por él, aunque no del modo que ella esperaba.

Una trampa. Eso es lo que pasa-

Ella se levantó a duras penas. El dolor en su brazo se incrementaba y no sabía que hacer. Si quedarse allí parada esperando una señal del cielo o correr cuanto sus piernas le permitieran.

Decidió huir.

Se adelantó rápidamente hacia la única salida que veía posible, hacia donde estaba él parado. Y cuando pasó por su lado, él la tomó de la mano y la introdujo en la sala continua.

¿Qué crees que haces?-Le preguntó muy serio.

No voy a dejar que los mortífagos me atrapen de nuevo... si tengo la posibilidad de escapar lo haré-Contestó fríamente. Mientras él la tomaba de la mano fuertemente, ella buscaba la manera de salir de la habitación y encontrar a alguien que la ayudara. Y evidentemente, Draco no era un candidato.

Tengo órdenes de no perderte de vista-

Pues entonces tendrás que seguirme a donde vaya... o matarme, porque no pienso pasar un segundo más en este castillo... siendo su mujer...-Ginny casi escupía las palabras. Draco la observó sin mostrar ni un signo de debilidad. Ella admiraba el poder de controlar sus sentimientos... pero en ocasiones parecía que era demasiado duro consigo mismo.

No dijiste eso cuando te acostaste con él...-Ella dejó de pensar el mejor método de escape para concentrarse en sus penetrantes ojos grises. ¡Entonces ese había sido el motivo del cambio! Mientras buscaba una respuesta, se perdía en su mirada. ¿Por qué él lograba sacarla de quicio¿Por qué con él nunca encontraba las palabras justas?

No lo sabía. Y sin embargo, en ese momento lo supo.

Se estaba enamorando.

¿Tanto te importa que lo haya hecho?-Le preguntó casi en contra de su voluntad. No tenía idea de porque su mente le gritaba que le pidiera perdón. ¿Pero perdón porque? Ellos no eran nada mas que enemigos. Eso. Enemigos.

Él se quedó callado mirándola. Aún la sostenía del brazo, como temiendo perderla entre la multitud. Pero ambos se habían olvidado de que la gente allí afuera seguía luchando por sus vidas.

Entonces lo hiciste por voluntad propia...-Susurró. En sus palabras había un tinte de desilusión que Ginny supo notar. Ella se asombró. ¿Esperaba acaso que él le dijera que le importaba? Tuvo el impulso de preguntarle si la quería. Y luego, su cabeza le gritó que debía dejar de pensar que aún había alguien en ese devastado mundo capaz de quererla.

No sé lo que hice. Y no sé porque lo hice- Respondió. Intentó esquivar su mirada, pero no pudo. Él tomó su barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo. Ginny clavó sus ojos en los de él intentando encontrar respuestas. –Déjame ir... por favor...-Le suplicó.

No voy a dejarte ir. No... hasta que me expliques...-

¿Qué quieres que te explique?-

¿Acaso crees que no me debes ninguna explicación?-

Tú y yo no somos nada. Eso me dijiste la primera vez que nos besamos. Y ¡me confundes! No se que pensar... y mucho menos explicarte algo...-Respodió sincerándose ante él. Ante un Malfoy. Quiso correr y escapar de su mirada, pero él la retenía allí pretendiendo acribillarla con esos ojos grises.

¿No somos nada?-Preguntó eufórico. ¿Vas a decirme que no sientes nada por mí cada vez que nos besamos¿Por qué diablos me salvaste la vida aquella vez si no sientes nada por mí?- Exclamó apartándose de ella bruscamente. Ginny se quedó estática allí sin poder moverse. No sabía que hacer ni que decir. Su expresión demostraba el terror que sentía. Recordaba perfectamente lo que sentía al tenerlo tan cerca. Sus labios. El calor de su cuerpo. Lo sabía perfectamente. Pero ¿Cómo sabía ella que él sentía lo mismo? Y de pronto la imagen de su cuerpo tieso. Frío. Sintió a la muerte de nuevo asechando en su vida y no pudo soportarlo. Por eso lo salvó.

Pero ninguno de los dos pudo seguir pensando, porque una explosión derrumbó la puerta de la sala en la que se hallaban. Un grupo de hombres con las varitas en alza irrumpió allí y mientras unos tomaban a un desprevenido Draco, otros la agarraban a ella.

¡Suéltenla!-Gritó una voz. Ginny se dio vuelta y una lágrima mojó su rostro al reconocer en esa figura un rostro familiar.

Los hombres la soltaron de inmediato, pero sin bajar las varitas. Ginny quiso correr y abrazar a quien había sido su amigo por años, pero no pudo. Sus piernas no le respondían. Tanto tiempo creyéndolo muerto... ¿Por qué nunca la había ido a buscar¿por qué había dejado que pensaran que estaba muerto? No lo sabía, pero pronto lo haría.

Ginny... me alegra tanto verte de nuevo...-

A mí también Neville... a mi también...-Exclamó ella al tiempo que su antiguo amigo se le acercaba y se fundían en un largo abrazo.

* * *

¡No puedes matarlo!-Gritaba ella, al mismo tiempo que un hombre la miraba fijamente.

Pero gin. Él ha sido uno de nuestros peores enemigos por años. ¿te olvidas que es la mano derecha del Lord? Si no fuera por él tal vez muchos de nuestros hombres estarían aquí, con nosotros...-Ella miraba hacia la pared. No entendía porque la venganza se había apoderado de aquel muchacho débil y bueno que se preocupaba por las plantas del colegio.

Pero neville... tú no entiendes...-

Entonces hazme entender, porque tengo tantas ganas de matarlo como mis hombres...-Respondió él. Ginny lo observó mejor. El odio y el dolor, ambos sentimientos que siempre van de la mano estaban implantados en el corazón del muchacho. Sus ojos, antes llenos de esperanza y de sueños ahora estaban marcados por las arrugas del tiempo y de años de batallas.

Por favor, no lo hagas. Es que... le debo la vida... si no fuera por él, el Lord me habría matado hace tiempo, en la batalla en la que Harry...-Neville se paró de la silla en la que había estado sentado. La tomó de la mano y la miró a los ojos. Descubrió unas finas lágrimas que bajaban hasta perderse en su boca. Se las limpió con la mano y le dijo:

No quiero que le debas nada a un mortífago. Y menos si ese mortífago es un Malfoy. Puede conservar la vida. Pero no su libertad...-Y dicho esto, salió de la habitación dejando a Ginny sumamente pensativa. Acababa de mentir para salvarle la vida a su enemigo.

¿Qué diablos tenía en la cabeza?

* * *

Malfoy se miraba las manos. La sangre todavía no dejaba de emanar de las heridas que le habían causado. Pero a él no le importaba. Sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo. Ya era bastante que le hubieran dejado vivir dos horas...

Suspiró. Y pensó en ella. Seguramente estaría felíz de haber vuelto con los suyos... o tal vez extrañaba las comodidades y el lujo que el Lord le ofrecía. Meneó la cabeza. ¿Por qué le interesaba tanto la Weasley? _Porque la amas._ Le contestaba su inconsciente. Pero él se negaba a creerle. Él no podía amar a nadie. Porque no sabía como hacerlo. Nadie le había enseñado a amar.

Y recordaba lo que sentía cuando la tocaba. Cuando la abrazaba. Cuando la besaba. ¿Acaso eso sería amor?

Acabo de salvarte la vida-

Draco despertó de golpe y observó a la mujer que le hablaba desde el umbral de la puerta. ¿Qué le había salvado la vida? Se levantó a duras penas del suelo y tomándose el estómago adolorido por los golpes, exclamó.

¿Tú me salvaste la vida?-

Así es. No iba a dejar que te mataran. No deseo más muertes en mi vida-

¿En tu vida?-El rubio a pesar de las cadenas que cubrían sus manos se había acercado considerablemente a ella que lo miraba como esperándolo desde allí. Ella sonrió. Y él creyó que era la primera vez que la veía sonreír de esa manera. Parecía que una lucecita se había prendido en su interior y la hacía brillar.

Ginny lo miraba pensando que responder. Le costaba ser espontánea con él. No podía simplemente contestar lo que le venía a la mente.

Si. Mi vida-Comenzó a acercarse hasta que sus bocas se hallaban a pocos centímetros de distancia.

¿Es decir que yo soy parte de tu vida?-Preguntó él conteniendo las ganas de besarla y acariciarla a su antojo.

Eso depende de sí quieres serlo...-Y el beso no se hizo de rogar. Pero esta vez, ella fue la que tomó la iniciativa. Mientras lo besaba apasionadamente le revolvía el cabello. Quería que él la tomara entre sus brazos, pero él no lo hacía. Poco a poco se fue separando. Lo miró sorprendida. -¿Qué pasa?-

No me resigno a la idea de que él te hizo suya. Antes que yo...- Ginny se quedó parada en silencio. Una mezcla de culpa y de odio la invadió. ¿Quién era él para venir a reprocharle algo? No era nadie... Pero no podía quitarse ese sabor amargo de saber que él ya no la miraba como antes.

Pues si en verdad sientes algo por mí tendrás que hacerlo-Respondió secamente. Y sintió la necesidad de irse de allí. Se acercó a la puerta con toda la intención de marcharse, cuando alguien la acorraló contra la pared. Draco agarró sus manos y las juntó en su espalda. Sentía su aliento en su oreja y eso le provocaba cosquillas.

Nunca me resignaré a eso. Ni siquiera todo lo que siento por ti podrá cambiar eso. No puedo olvidarlo... pero sí anestesiarlo...-Le susurró en el oído con esa voz que solo él sabía hacer, mientras posaba su mano libre en su cintura. Ginny tenía la respiración alterada. Al parecer, Draco Malfoy volvía a ser el mismo. Forzosamente, logró darse vuelta posando sus manos en el pecho del rubio.

¿Q... que quieres decir?-

Quiero decir que planeo hacerte mía Ginevra Weasley. Y no me importa nada. No me importa que esté en manos del enemigo, o que seas la mujer de mi Lord. Solo me importas tú- Sus miradas se mezclaron, y sintieron que las palabras no llegaban a sus bocas. Sentían la necesidad de no hablar más. Quería actuar. Pero Ginny se obligó a responderle.

¿Acaso no piensas pedir mi opinión?-Logró decir ella suprimiendo sus ganas de tirarse sobre él y complacer sus bajos instintos. Su respiración estaba alterada y el pulso lo tenía por arriba de lo normal. Pero trataba de parecer seria y segura. Aunque sabía que él se daba perfecta cuenta de su estado.

Draco besó su frente y dio un paseo por sus labios hasta acabar en su cuello. Y cuando ella creía que sus barreras ya no soportarían, él cayó al suelo pegando un grito.

?AH!-

¡Draco!-Gritó Ginny al mismo tiempo que se agachaba y buscaba asustada la causa de su dolor.

Apártate de él, Weasley- La sorprendió una voz que le resultó conocida. Ella miró al hombre que con la varita en la mano mantenía el semblante serio.

Alastor "Ojoloco" Moody.

¡Déjelo en paz!-Le ordenó ella poniéndose de pie y sintiendo que sus mejillas se tornaban rojas mezcla de furia y vergüenza.

Longbottom nos prohibió asesinarlo... pero no dijo nada de torturarlo... y además, este individuo quiso aprovecharse de usted... lo mínimo que puedo hacer es defenderla...-Dijo con una horrible sonrisa en la cara y la voz despreocupada. Ginny apretó el puño dispuesta a usarlo. Nunca le había caído bien Moody. Siempre había desconfiado de él, desde su tercer año en Hogwarts, cuando un mortífago se había hecho pasar por él. Cuando se enteró de la verdad, no volvió a verlo con los mismos ojos.

Déjalo en paz porque no respondo de mis actos...-Susurró con tono amenazante.

¿Acaso le gusta que se aprovechen de usted, señorita Weasley?-Le dijo él, moviendo su varita entre sus dedos. Ella sacó la suya con maestría y le apunto directo al cuello.

No se imagina la cantidad de cosas que puedo hacer cuando estoy enojada. Y créame que ahora estoy furiosa...-respondió. La mano le temblaba, pero supo manejarlo. Moody observó con la misma sonrisa a la muchacha y lentamente se dio vuelta. Pero ella sentía como la observaba a través de su ojo de vidrio.

Al fin, se marchó.

Quítame estas cadenas...-Susurró Draco, aún tirado en el piso empapado en sudor y con la voz algo quebrada. Ella se sentó en el suelo a su lado, y con un movimiento de la varita lo liberó de las ataduras.

Esto es muy difícil... no creo poder soportarlo...-Exclamó al mismo tiempo que hundía su cabeza entre sus manos. Se sentía agotada. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser de esa manera¿Por qué simplemente no podía crearse un cuento de hadas en donde todos son felices?

Y como siempre, su inconsciente le respondió:

_Porque estas en la Vida real. Y aquí no existe el final felíz...

* * *

_

Los días pasaban y no había indicios de que Voldemort planeara una venganza. Los rebeldes habían tenido éxito y habían acabado con la mansión construida años atrás por el Dark Lord. La mayoría de los mortífagos habían perecido allí, mientras que los sobrevivientes no recordaban quienes eran o como manejar una varita.

Neville se hallaba pensando la próxima táctica y Moody observaba con atención uno de los mapas que Potter había dejado en sus manos. Las enseñanzas de James se hallaban grabadas en aquellos pedazos de papel arrugado, y les habían servido para confeccionar mapas del mundo mágico que les eran de suma utilidad.

En eso estaban, cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Un "Adelante" fue seguido al murmullo de la puerta al abrirse.

Neville... ¿Puedo hablar contigo?-preguntó Ginny tratando de que la indirecta le llegara al hombre que parecía no notar su presencia.

Por supuesto...-

A solas...-

Alastor... ¿Podrías dejarnos?-Moody se dio vuelta y dirigiéndole una sonrisa falsa a la chica, salió del cuarto dejándolos solos.

¿De que querias hablar?-Empezó él, rompiendo el silencio.

De Malfoy...-respondió ella tratando de sonar indiferente al pronunciar su nombre. Neville levantó la vista. Parecía disgustado.

Ultimamente te pasas más tiempo en su celda que conmigo...-Ella se sonrojó levemente, pero no le importó mucho. Había aprendido a convivir con eso...

Nev... sé que tal vez te suene raro lo que voy a decirte, pero necesito que no hagas muchas preguntas...- Tragó saliva y continuó –Voy a irme de aquí. Tengo que irme lejos... muy lejos... y debo hacerlo con él...-

La cara de asombro que en ese instante puso Neville al escuchar a Ginny, fue incomparable. ¿Cómo se le ocurría a ella decirle que se iba¡Y con Malfoy! El muchacho se acercó a ella lentamente.

G...gin... ¿Qué tú que¿Acaso pretendes que yo te deje irte sola con un mortífago¿Estas loca¿después de que creí no volverte a ver nunca jamás, apenas te encuentro ¿quieres irte!-Neville soltaba chispas por los ojos. Ginny jamás lo había visto tan desorbitado.

Nev... es que...-

?Es que nada¡Le juré a tu hermano en su lecho de muerte que cuidaría de ti fuera como fuera, y no voy a incumplirle porque tu tienes un capricho con un Malfoy!- Ginny abrió los ojos, roja como nunca. Estaba furiosa con Neville. Con su amigo... el único que siempre la había entendido. El que siempre había tendido su hombro para que ella tuviera un apoyo...

El mismo que ahora pretendía prohibirle un mínimo de felicidad...

¡No es un capricho! Nev, por favor... entiende...-

¿Enteder¿Qué diablos quieres que entienda!-la pelirroja perdió los estribos. La paciencia se agotó y terriblemente enojada, exclamó:

¡Entiende que lo amo!-

Ambos se quedaron mirando. Ella sorprendida de lo que acababa de decir, y él tratando de mentirle a su cerebro diciéndose que no había escuchado nada de lo que ella había dicho.

Pero no pudo. Porque ella había hablado y él había escuchado.

_Ginny amaba a Draco Malfoy...

* * *

_


	10. Love

_N/A:_ Hola! Bueno, no se pueden quejar... no tardé tanto, ajjaja. Bue, antes que nada les pido que se pongan las pilas **_Y DEJEN REVIEWS!_** Porque creo que al principio de esta historia, mucha gente me había dejado... y ahora solo me dejan los de siempre (a los que saben, les dedico SIEMPRE todo lo que hago... por ej. Esta historia...)

Les pido, que si no les gusta o la leen solo para no quedarse con la intriga, que me lo digan. Pero no me dejen en banda a mi! Gente, que tengo sentimientos!

Bue, los dejo con la historia. Este capi es uno de los últimos... la verdad es que el final está mas que cerca... y bue, este cap es una especie de introducción.

Besos a todos y acuérdense del botoncito que esta por acá cerca, que dice **Te gustaría agregar un review?** A ver... hagan el esfuercito y púlsenlo... mmm... no creo que les agarre una parálisis en la mano por eso... xDD

_Bye! _

_Deby

* * *

_

_Capítulo 10: Love_

Ginny quiso salir de la habitación, pero un brazo la detuvo. Neville, con los ojos echando chispas, la miraba enfurecido.

¿Qué tú que?-Logró decir el hombre después de un instante tratando de modular la boca para poder hablar. Ginny resopló resignada. Miró a su amigo a los ojos y sumamente apenada por lo que iba a decir, explicó:

Escúchame bien Neville. No quiero que lo tomes a mal... ni que trates de detenerme. Te aprecio. Te quiero muchísimo. Casi como un hermano... pero necesito irme con Malfoy... es la única persona que me ha hecho sentir... felíz... después de tanto dolor... por favor, entiéndeme... - Había dicho todo esto muy rápidamente, como si quisiera sacarse de encima un gran peso.

Neville la observaba. Sus ojos denotaban la tristeza que sentía. Su rostro permanecía tranquilo... demasiado, tal vez.

Ginny yo... -Balbuceó, pero se vió interrumpido por ella que poniendo un dedo en sus labios, le dijo:

No digas nada. Piénsalo. Sólo quiero que sepas que él no es malo... el dolor cambia mucho a las personas, Nev...-Y sin decir más, salió del cuarto. El muchacho se quedó solo, pensativo.

Y dándose vuelta exclamó para sí:

...dímelo a mí... -

Y se dedicó a seguir escribiendo papeles...

* * *

Ginny caminaba por los corredores de lo que antiguamente había sido una escuela muggle. A cada rato se cruzaba con ellos, debido a que efectivamente habían necesitado de su ayuda para resistir a Voldemort. Neville había hecho un pacto con los jefes más importantes del servicio secreto en diferentes países, y así contaba con un arma que el Lord Oscuro jamás sospecharía.

La chica dobló en una esquina. Se dirigía a las mazmorras. Allí esperaban loa prisioneros que aún no habían sido ejecutados. Por el contrario de Harry, Neville no le tenía piedad a los mortífagos. Él no olvidaba las muertes que había que tenido que presenciar... y tampoco olvidaba a sus padres que también habían perecido.

Ginny observó las puertas cerradas que tenía ante ella. Sin pensarlo puso su mano en el picaporte de la que tenía a su derecha, y empujó.

* * *

¡QUIERO QUE LOS ENCUENTREN!-Bramaba enfurecido el Lord, echando hechizos por doquier. Realmente el odio se había apoderado de él. Por más que había intentado llegar a tiempo a su fortaleza al darse cuenta de la emboscada, no había logrado detener el derrumbe del castillo.

La desolación y la muerte que halló cuando pudo regresar, lo enfureció como nunca. Pero lo que más le molestaba era el haber perdido a Ginny.

Los mortífagos corrían desesperados temiendo la ira de su Lord. Buscaban pistas que los ayudaran a encontrar a los rebeldes que recobraban vigor. Pero no había mas que sangre y cadáveres por doquier.

La lucha se estaba emparejando...

* * *

Sus manos la recorrían entera. Su piel era un extenso valle esperando ser descubierto. Mientras Ginny cerraba los ojos deseando dejar de pensar, Draco la besaba en el cuello tiernamente. Ambos se dejaban llevar por el momento. Y por el amor.

Draco... espera... -Titubeó ella con la respiración agitada y no muy convencida de si lo que quería era que él se detuviera. No obstante, el muchacho lo hizo, algo molesto.

¿Y ahora que te pasa?-Preguntó mientras se quitaba un mechón de cabello rubio que se le pegaba a la cara.

No quiero hacer esto sin saber que me quieres... de verdad... -Le respondió ella mirándolo a los ojos firmemente, implorándole con la mirada que le diera seguridad. Que le dijera algo que la hiciera temblar de la emoción.

Él simplemente la observó. Con esos ojos grises que no demostraban nada.

No le dijiste eso al Lord cuando él te llevó a la cama... -Le dijo mientras le clavaba los ojos y se alejaba un poco. Ella no podía creer que de nuevo sacaba ese tema. Por un lado le molestaba que le hablara de Voldemort... pero por el otro sentía una culpa terrible.

No quiero que mezcles las cosas... aunque me hubiera negado... él lo hubiera hecho igual... -Intentó defenderse ella bajando la mirada, y tapándose con una sabana de la cama en la que estaban. Por fin había logrado que Neville les diera permiso para irse... y ahora estaban completamente solos en un hotel muggle haciéndose pasar por turistas suecos.

¿Qué quieres que te diga entonces¿Qué te amo¿Qué no puedo pasar un día sin ti¿Eso es lo que necesitas?-Le preguntó fastidiado. Le costaba expresar lo que sentía. Y más cuando esos sentimientos eran tan nuevos para él.

Por empezar sí... pero si tanto te cuesta hacerlo, entonces puedo irme y buscar a alguien que sí pueda decirme que me quiere... -respondió ofendida y levantándose bruscamente comenzó a vestirse. Draco la detuvo y le dio un apasionado beso, mientras la abrazaba para que no se le escapara. Y cuando la soltó, mirándola tiernamente con esos ojos que a ella tanto le gustaban, le dijo casi en un susurro:

Te amo Weasley... simplemente te amo... -

* * *

Los días pasaban, y Neville planeaba tácticas de ataque. Las cosas no eran nada fáciles. Las bajas que había producido en el ejercito del Lord ya se estaban recobrando y él debía hacer algo para impedirlo. Lo malo era que ya no le quedaban espías infiltrados... y aunque los tuvieran sería muy arriesgado que alguien los descubriera.

El muchacho se encontraba en su despacho escribiendo y escribiendo. Un golpe a la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Ante una señal, un hombre entró en la habitación con un pergamino cerrado.

¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Neville, y el hombre le informó.

Llegó este pergamino para usted, señor. Llegó por métodos muggles... es decir, por correo normal... y creo que está protegido con magia para que solo usted lo lea... -Neville no quiso pregunta como había hecho para saber que estaba protegido con magia, pero supuso que ya habrían intentado abrirlo.

Sin prestarle mucha atención, le dijo al hombre que se fuera y desenrolló el viejo papel. Descubrió dentro la fina letra de Ginny y sonrió. Al menos estaba viva... y si le estaba escribiendo quería decir que era libre de hacer lo que quisiera... y una sombra le cruzó el rostro. ¿Y si era una trampa? El miedo de perderla de nuevo lo invadió y se dijo que lo mejor era leer para luego hacer conjeturas:

_Se me ocurre que estarás trabajando, como siempre, así que no quiero molestarte mucho. Solo decirte que estoy bien, con mi dragón cuidándome las espaldas, escondidos y a salvo. No te preocupes por mí... estaré bien. Él no ha hecho muestras de poder, lo que me preocupa un poco. ¿No crees que después de lo que ha ocurrido debería haberse vengado? No lo sé. Está ocurriendo algo muy extraño. Y me da miedo. _

_Quiero que sepas que pese a todo, mi dragón me ama sinceramente. Y yo a él. Después de tantas cosas malas... por fin siento una pizca de felicidad..._

_No voy a decir mi nombre ni ninguno más, pero creo que te darás cuenta quien soy. Te quiero. Y pase lo que pase, siempre te querré. Cuídate._

El muchacho no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Le daba gusto que alguien entre tanto dolor pudiera encontrar la felicidad que la muerte le había arrebatado. Por un momento pensó que le encantaría poder hacer eso. Irse por allí y encontrar alguien a quien amar. Y por quien ser amado.

Y sintiéndose un poco mejor tras la partida de su amiga, arrugó el papel y lo arrojó en la chimenea como hacía con todos los papeles importantes. Observó como se quemaba y se deshacía.

Y algo más animado, volvió a su trabajo.

* * *

Mi Lord, creo que esto le interesará... -Dijo una voz femenina por detrás suyo. Voldemort observó a Bellatrix Lestrange. Y sentándose en un gran sillón de la sala, le dio la seña para que continúe.

Dime... -

Pues... encontré a cierto muggle a quien conocía hace unos años... que me contó sobre cosas "extrañas" que sucedían en un edificio... creo que allí es donde se esconden los rebeldes... -Voldemort sonrió complacido. Ella se le acercó y el Lord tomó la mano de la mortífaga entre las suyas y la beso delicadamente.

Como siempre, Bellatrix... un excelente trabajo... prepare a sus mejores hombres, y vaya en busca de esos rebeldes...-La mujer le hizo una reverencia y sonriéndole descaradamente se propuso a irse del lugar. Pero cuando tuvo un pie fuera, el Lord la llamó:

¡Y que no se te olvide traer a Ginevra!-Le dijo sabiendo que esto haría enfurecer a Lestrange.

...Por supuesto señor...- Y sin decir más se fue a paso veloz escupiendo maldiciones.

Voldemort se quedó allí pensativo. Le costaba entender que Malfoy no hubiera podido escapar a la matanza. Pero por otro lado, su cadáver no había aparecido...

Sus hipótesis vagaban en que lo habrían tomado como prisionero... pero entonces ya estaría muerto... y se habrían deshecho del cuerpo. Estaba confundido y eso no le gustaba nada. Por el contrario, lo enfurecía aún más.

El solo pensar que podría haber tenido a Ginny con él en la cima del mundo... pero ella había decidido huir con el enemigo...

Golpeó su puño contra la mesa que tenía ante él. Odiaba no saber que pasaba. Y eso no le ocurría muy seguido.

Decidió ponerse a pensar en otra cosa. Después de todo, si Bellatrix lograba su cometido y el lugar era realmente la guarida de los rebeldes, entonces estaría nuevamente con Ginny muy pronto.

Sonrió nuevamente al pensar en ella, y sintiéndose de mejor humor fue a prepararse. Había tomado la decisión de acompañar a sus mortífagos en la misión. Y rápidamente, salió de la habitación.

Lo que él no sabía era que las cosas no siempre salen bien. Y que una traición estaba por develarse.

_O tal vez dos...

* * *

_


	11. The End

**ATENCIÓN: ANTES DE CERRAR LA PÁGINA, (COMO SE ME OCURRE VAN A HACER) LEAN LA NOTA AL PIE DE PÁGINA... ES MUY IMPORTANTE, GRACIAS. DEBY**

* * *

_Capítulo 11: The End_

Ginny se encontraba en su habitación. Más precisamente en su cama.

Pensaba.

Las imágenes daban vueltas en su cabeza mareándola. Confundiéndola. ¿Qué había pasado¿Por qué su vida había tomado ese giro drástico¿Qué hacia ella sola, quien sabe donde con Draco Malfoy como único acompañante¿Cómo había sido capaz de abandonar a los suyos y dejarlos solos en la batalla?

Y entonces lo supo.

Algo dentro de ella, le decía que la verdad era aterradora. Un sentimiento de tristeza ascendió desde lo más profundo de su ser y se acomodó en su alma dejándole un sabor amargo en la boca.

El final estaba cerca, y lo sentía.

Ella sabía que quedaba poco. Y simplemente quería disfrutar sus últimos momentos junto a él... en paz...

¿Te sientes bien?-La voz grave de un hombre joven la sacó de sus pensamientos. Volvió su mirada hacia él, observándolo con cierta melancolía. Draco acababa de salir de la ducha, y estaba totalmente mojado con una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Ginny clavó sus ojos en su figura que se movía lentamente hacia ella. Lo amaba. Y no entendía

como su corazón podía decirle que algo malo pasaba.

_Si eran tan felices..._

Si... estoy bien...-Contestó tarde a su pregunta, sintiendo los brazos del rubio rodeándola. Él le dio un beso suave en los labios, y quiso levantarse, pero sintió a la pelirroja abrazándose a su cuello.

Tengo miedo, Draco...-Le dijo susurrándole en el oído, mientras sentía que unas escurridizas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, traicionando todas sus defensas. Él la apartó y tomo su rostro entre sus manos.

No te preocupes... nadie podrá separarnos... nunca...-

_Y tenía razón...

* * *

_

Neville meditaba. La toma de la fortaleza del Lord había resultado más fácil de lo que había pensado. Los soldados muggles eran una gran arma contra los mortífagos que se desconfiaban al ver que estos no portaban varitas. Gracias a la alianza entre el mundo muggle y la resistencia, es que había logrado formar un ejército.

_Su ejército... _

Por otro lado, Ginny estaba a salvo, Malfoy ya no era partidario de Voldemort... lo que era una gran ventaja... sin embargo, había algo que lo inquietaba. Como su amiga le había dicho, el no tener noticias del Señor Oscuro era peligroso.

En las únicas ocasiones que él había tardado en contestar un ataque de semejante magnitud, había sido porque estaba muy ocupado diseñando una masacre que luego había llevado a cabo.

Neville se revolvió nervioso en el gran sillón que había en su despacho.

Se dijo que necesitaba una siesta... hacía días que no dormía. Le daba miedo cerrar los ojos un instante y perder todo lo que había conseguido hasta el momento.

Se recostó suspirando en el sof� y se acomodó allí, tratando de imaginarse un mundo nuevo. Un mundo donde el dolor no es cosa de todos los días.

Un mundo donde la muerte no es una sombra presente en el alma de los que aún viven.

Pero no pudo.

_Porque ese mundo no existía ni siquiera en su imaginación...

* * *

_

Ginny sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo. Un dolor punzante en su mano le hizo detener su vista allí. Descubrió un fino hilo de sangre que partía de la palma de su mano. Se había lastimado ella misma, mientras manejaba un cuchillo. A pesar de que estaba acostumbrada a utilizar herramientas muggles, no se había dado cuenta que el metal cortaba su piel.

Ella observó el líquido rojo manchar la manga de su camisa. No hizo nada para detenerlo. Sabía perfectamente que la sangre solo significaba una cosa.

_Muerte.

* * *

_

Un golpe seco despertó a Neville de sus sueños. Se levantó de repente, tomando su varita y alzándola. Agudizó el oído para saber que era lo que sucedía, y solo escuchó gritos y alaridos.

Los estaban atacando.

Quiso abrir la puerta para ir a defender a los suyos, pero alguien se le adelantó.

Parece que volvemos a encontrarnos, Longbottom...-Una mujer con la varita en alza y varias manchas de sangre en la túnica negra se apareció frente a él, sorprendiéndolo.

Desgraciadamente no he tenido la ocasión de matarte antes, Lestrange...-Le contestó con una voz fría que hubiera puesto los pelos de punta de cualquiera. De cualquiera que hubiera conocido a Neville en Hogwarts...

Ella sonrió malignamente. Sus dedos manejaban la varita con maestría.

Lo mismo digo...-

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que se dijeron antes de comenzar el duelo. Los hechizos volaban de una punta a la otra, mientras ambos los esquivaban como podían. Pero ante un movimiento rápido del líder de la resistencia, ella cayó al suelo herida. Neville se le acercó, y sin dudarlo comenzó a torturarla con un Crucio.

Ella gritaba de dolor mientras se retorcía en el suelo. Y él simplemente observaba. Hasta que decidió que esa mujer no merecía seguir viviendo. Y sin pensarlo dos veces alzó su mano y conjurando el Avada Kedavra, observó como la culpable de que sus padres jamás hubieran estado con él en su infancia cerraba sus ojos por última vez.

Y sonrió.

"Mamá y Papá... ahora pueden descansar en paz... he cumplido con mi venganza" Pensó satisfecho sintiendo un alivio en su interior que hacía mucho tiempo estaba anhelando.

Impresionante, Longbottom... jamás hubiera creído que un niño tan inútil como tú pudiera asesinar a una de mis mejores servidoras... y sin piedad...-Siseó una voz detrás suyo. Neville sintió un cosquilleo en su espalda. Era el fín. Si él estaba allí, entonces ya no había escapatoria. Él nunca se presentaba antes sus enemigos si no era para acabar con ellos.

Nunca dejaba nada por terminar.

Lentamente, se dio la vuelta hasta enfrentarse con esos ojos rojos como el fuego. En ningún momento bajó la mirada. No iba a dejar que lo manejara. Si moría, iba a ser con dignidad.

Las cosas nunca son lo que parecen...-Le contestó tan fríamente como a Bellatrix.

El Lord sonrió. Y Neville sintió que se le helaba el alma. ¿Cómo un hombre era capaz de provocar ese sentimiento en alguien? Y una respuesta asomó rápidamente por su cabeza.

Porque él no es un hombre... _él es un monstruo..._

Voldemort no se movió. No tenía la varita en la mano, al contrario de Neville que por nada del mundo la bajaba. De pronto, el muchacho le echó un hechizo en un intento desesperado por huir, pero Voldemort simplemente lo esquivó con un movimiento rápido de sus dedos. En aquel instante, el muchacho cayó al suelo con un fuerte dolor en el pecho. A pesar de que la tortura era terrible, no dejó que un solo quejido escapara por su boca.

Y Voldemort lo observaba casi sorprendido de que aquel hombrecito pudiera soportar tanto martirio. Por fín, dejó que su prisionero descansara un poco y se le acercó.

Sabes perfectamente que estás perdido. Todos tus esfuerzos por ser como Potter... o aún mejor han fracasado... voy a matarte, y eres consciente de eso. Así que dime ahora mismo donde está mi querida Ginevra y tendrás una muerte más... rápida...-Le susurró casi al oído. Neville levantó la cabeza con dificultad. Observó al hombre que le sonreía y pensó mil cosas para decirle en ese momento.

Y solo le dijo lo que él no quería escuchar.

No sé donde está. Aunque lo supiera, no te lo diría... y por más que la busques, no vas a encontrarla... porque ella no quiere que la encuentres...- Voldemort se apartó de él fastidiado. Pero las palabras de su enemigo le resonaban en la cabeza. Decidió entonces meterse en su mente y saber la verdad. Y lo que vió lo espantó.

_La traición_.

Y de nuevo el dolor. Y Neville, sabiendo que ya no tenía oportunidades, rogó con todas sus fuerzas que ella viviese para derrotarlo. Se concentró en pensar en otra cosa. En sus padres. En sus amigos. En sus años de estudiante en Hogwarts. Prácticamente sentía el aroma de sus plantas cuando él cuidaba de ellas... y un sentimiento placentero se apoderó de él.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, lo cual sorprendió al Lord que aún lo miraba enfurecido. No podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando. ¿Malfoy¿Después de todo lo que había hecho por él? No podía creerlo. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía de verdad traicionado... y burlado...

Iba a demostrarles que una traición a Lord Voldemort, resulta muy cara...

Neville cerró los ojos. Sentía que el cuerpo ya no le respondía. Pero por el contrario, su mente seguía completamente viva, ajena al dolor. Siguió concentrándose en Voldemort... en que debía morir... alguien debía detenerlo, porque él ya no podría hacerlo...

_Y sin embargo, de alguna manera lo hizo...

* * *

_

La sangre en su mano había dejado de emanar. Pero el sentimiento de dolor en el pecho de Ginny aún le perforaba el alma. Algo estaba mal. Ella siempre sabía cuando alguien sufría... alguien a quien ella estimaba. Desde niña tenía ese "don", de saber en el momento justo cuándo alguien estaba sufriendo... o muriendo...

Tocó con su mano su pecho y se estremeció. Conjuró un hechizo para vendar su herida, y algo se le cruzó por la mente.

Neville.

* * *

Draco entró en la habitación buscándola. Y la encontró. Tendida en el suelo, desmayada. El terror se apoderó de él y corriendo hacia ella la sostuvo en brazos y con un hechizo la reanimó. Cuando vio que sus ojos se abrían no pudo evitar tranquilizarse. Por un momento había creído que... 

¡Ginny!-Gritó al verla reaccionar. La abrazó al instante, dándole calor.

D... Draco...-Balbuceó ella soltando una lágrima. Sentía la necesidad de que la abrazaran. La besaran. La protegieran.

¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó él mirándola, buscando algún detalle que le dijera lo que le había sucedido. Y su mirada se posó en la mano desgarrada. La tomó entre las suyas y la miró a los ojos.

Algo... algo malo ha ocurrido... y espero que no sea lo que creo...-Le dijo ella con la voz entrecortada y sintiendo que nuevamente le faltaba el aire.

¿Qué quieres decir?-

Draco... creo que Neville está... muerto...-Le susurró lentamente, rompiendo a llorar en silencio. Él no dijo nada. Sabía lo que eso significaba, y era alarmante. Simplemente la abrazó tratando de consolarla.

Ambos permanecieron allí, juntos.

¿Qué fue eso?-Preguntó ella, tras unos minutos de silencio. Un silencio interrumpido por un ruido que venía de la sala continua. Él le hizo una señal con los dedos para que no hablara y se levantó. Tomó su varita y se colocó tras la puerta. No hizo falta que esperara, porque tres hombres entraron por la puerta estrepitosamente.

Las personas en la habitación se quedaron mirando.

¿Blaise?-

Draco...-

Los dos amigos, se miraban fijo. La sorpresa del rubio, contrastaba con la apariencia bastante triste del otro. Ambos sabían que ya no era lo mismo. Ahora no estaban en el mismo bando.

¿Cómo nos encontraste?-

Tú más que yo deberías conocer los trucos de los mortífagos, Draco...-

Tal vez. Pero es que hace ya un tiempo que deje de serlo... creo que se me han olvidado algunas cosas...-Susurró el rubio con sarcasmo, sin dejar de mirarlo. El aire parecía no darles una tregua. Y el tiempo parecía haberse detenido para ellos. Pero cuando los otros dos hombres le lanzaron un hechizo a Ginny que se había levantado bruscamente, Draco saltó hacia ella y la protegió con su cuerpo.

Ambos, se quedaron en una esquina de la habitación, mirando fijo a sus oponentes. Draco no bajaba la varita y estaba pendiente de cada movimiento.

El Lord está en camino. Yo me adelanté para...- Dejó de hablar, buscando las palabras correctas -...ni siquiera yo lo sé bien. Creo que eres el único amigo que me queda...-Le dijo el muchacho, bajando la varita y mirando sinceramente al rubio, que seguía sin mostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento.

Draco... estamos perdidos...-Susurró ella, aferrándose a él fuertemente. No lloraba. Pero temblaba, y creía que las piernas le fallarían en el momento menos indicado.

¿Para que viniste¿vas a ayudarme a escapar o que?-Preguntó Draco, sin moverse de su lugar.

Sabes que no puedo hacerlo...-Dijo Blaise bajando la mirada. Se lo notaba realmente triste.

¿Entonces porque pones en riesgo tu vida al venir aquí?-

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente entre las personas y la tensión daba la impresión de que el aire se cortaba con un cuchillo.

Ya te dije que no lo sé. Quería... prevenirles, tal vez...-

Escúchame bien Blaise, no sé para que viniste pero si lo que dices es verdad tenemos que irnos...-Exclamó Ginny mirando con desconfianza a los dos hombres que anteriormente la habían atacado.

Aunque huyéramos al fin del mundo él nos encontraría...-Sentenció Draco.

El Lord está furioso... el día en que atacamos a los rebeldes y mató al líder y se enteró de su traición...-Empezó a decir Blaise, pero se quedó en la mitad de la frase al darse cuenta que Ginny había llevado sus manos a su boca.

Entonces... ya no queda nadie...-Susurró ella con la voz quebrada y el corazón hecho pedazos. Draco la abrazó fuertemente mientras suspiraba. -¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?-Preguntó ella, no queriendo saber la respuesta.

Ya no tienen adonde ir-Dijo uno de los hombres que se había adelantado y había hablado por primera vez.

Draco miró a Blaise fijamente. Luego a ella. Su corazón le decía que lo que iba a hacer era una locura. Pero era la mejor solución.

O tal vez la única...

Entonces, mátame- Ginny giró su cabeza hacia Draco y abrió los ojos. Quiso decir algo pero no pudo hacerlo. Las palabras no le llegaban.

El aludido levantó la mirada sorprendido.

¿Qué rayos quieres decir con eso?-

Si él nos encuentra, no va a matarnos. Y lo sabes. Hay cosas peores que la muerte, Blaise... y si realmente queda algo de nuestra amistad en ti, mátame. No queda otra salida...-

Ginny volvió a abrazarlo fuertemente. Esta vez, una lágrima mojó su mejilla. Draco la observó y la besó en los labios apasionadamente. Pero luego ella se alejó y le golpeó el hombro. No sabía si estaba enfadada. Pero lo que él decía le dolía.

Y mucho.

Draco... tiene que haber otra salida...-Le susurró al oído, mientras él volvía a abrazarla para contenerla.

Sabes que no la hay... y piensa en esto: Tal vez, exista un lugar donde podemos estar juntos. Donde Él no exista... donde seamos felices...-Ella lo besó nuevamente, y ahora empapada en lágrimas, lo miraba a los ojos.

No voy a dejarte solo...-Él le sonrió.

No te preocupes... pase lo que pase... siempre estaremos juntos...-

Volvieron a abrazarse, y los dos hombres que acompañaban a Blaise se miraron incómodos. Si el Lord llegaba y veía la escena, iba a enojarse... y mucho...

Draco, es hora...-Dijo Blaise con la voz quebrada. El rubio lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió. Se acercó a él y ambos amigos se fundieron en un abrazo.

¡Zabini, apúrate!-Gritó uno de los mortífagos, mientras señalaba con la mano una gran horda de escobas que se acercaba velozmente. Ginny dejó escapar un suspiro. Sintió que dos manos la apresaban y no la dejaban moverse.

¡Suéltenme!-Gritó desesperada, mientras veía que Draco se alejaba de ella. Su mirada estaba triste y sus ojos grises por vez primera demostraban que al menos al final, no era tan insensible.

Estaba sufriendo.

Ginny... no puedo dejar que mueras por mí. Debes seguir tu vida... tal vez a su lado puedas tener lo que yo no puedo darte...-Sentenció él. Las palabras no eran frías. Pero a Ginny se le heló el alma. No podía hablar en serio. No podía ser tan egoísta de dejarla con él... no podía irse sin ella...

¡No!-

Blaise alzó la varita y quienes prestaron atención pudieron ver como una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. Draco solo la miraba a ella. Una sonrisa asomó en su rostro. Una sonrisa de paz.

Te amo- Le dijo directo a ella. Ginny no pudo soportarlo. Se soltó de sus captores y corrió hacia él, justo en el momento en que las palabras salieron de los labios de Blaise.

Ambos se fundieron en un beso.

_Y el rayo de luz iluminó sus miradas...

* * *

_

Bueno. Antes de que se junten y quieran molerme a palos, les voy a decir que este NO FUE EL ULTIMO CAPITULO. Todavía queda una especie de epílogo, y les pido que lean.

Sé que a muchos pero muchos de los que leen esta historia no les gustó nada lo que paso en este chap. Pero quiero explicarles que desde antes de empezar a escribir, soñé con esta escena. O sea, aunque en mi momento tuve intenciones de cambiar el final para complacer a muchos, al final le hice caso a algunas amigas (no revelo los nombres porque quiero mantener su seguridad ) y opté por lo que YO quería.

Bue, espero que hayan leído esto y no hayan cerrado la pagina maldiciéndome...

Les mando besos a todos y perdón si alguien resulta afectado moralmente por este capitulo o fic.

No se olviden de leer el epílogo que escribiré en poco tiempo.

Deby


	12. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

****

El Dark Lord penetró en la habitación. Parecía una gran sombra con aquélla túnica oscura que siempre usaba en presencia del enemigo. Su mirada expresaba todo el odio que acumulaba en sí mismo. La frialdad era un signo obvio de que aquel hombre era incapaz de sentir algo de amor por alguien.

Ni siquiera por ella.

"¿Qué diablos es esto?" Exclamó furioso al ver la escena. Los cuerpos sin vida de dos personas tiradas en el suelo, y tres de sus mortífagos contemplándolos con las varitas alzadas.

"Mi Lord... ellos nos atacaron... teníamos que defendernos..."

"¡No tenían que matarlos!" Vociferó inundando la habitación con sus gritos. Zabini y sus compañeros bajaron la cabeza. El primero sabía que las cosas no estaban saliendo como él quería. Si a Voldemort se le ocurría saber lo que había pasado, no tendría ningún tipo de problema... nadie le impedía algo al Lord...

"Lo siento mi lord... pero es que..."

"¡Pero nada! Váyanse inmediatamente antes de que me arrepienta y se los deje a Nagini de postre..." Los tres hombres bajaron la cabeza una vez mas y salieron de la habitación. Pero Blaise no se alejó mucho.

Tenía cosas por hacer...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voldemort echó a los demás mortífagos y se quedó a solas con ambos cuerpos. Miró al cadáver de Draco y sus labios se endurecieron. Había planeado su venganza con detalle... iba a hacerlo sufrir... no iba a darle el alivio de morir en paz. Pero ahora ya estaba muerto, volviéndose a burlar de él. ¿Cómo era posible? Apretó el puño. Nuevamente se sentía traicionado. Y ahora ya no podía hacer nada para que Malfoy pagara su deslealtad.

Alejó sus malos pensamientos, y se acercó a ellos. Parecían tan felices... y eso significaba un delito para él. Con sus manos entrelazadas, y sus bocas tan juntas... en sus labios una sonrisa de paz. Lanzó un grito de rabia.

¿Por qué hasta ellos pudieron ser felices y él no?

Se agachó hasta tenerlos próximos. Tomó una de las manos de Ginny y la separó de Malfoy. Le costó trabajo hacerlo... pero al fin lo logró. La tomó entre las suyas y sintió un tibio calor que se iba apagando lentamente.

"Oh Ginevra... tú no tenías que morir... yo te hubiera dado una segunda oportunidad..." Siseó el gran hombre. Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto en aquel momento, sintiéndose derrumbado ante la pérdida de esa mujer hubiera dudado de que en verdad fuera aquel que había destruido el mundo.

En ese momento, solo era Tom... un hombre deshecho...

Un hombre vulnerable...

Un hombre...

¿Por qué la había perdido de nuevo¿Es que no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para tenerla a su lado? Y de pronto, una lágrima brotó de aquellos ojos cansados de tanto odio. De tanta amargura.

De tanta muerte.

Una lágrima.

Pero él había jurado no volver a llorar jamás por nada ni nadie. Llorar era signo de debilidad. Y él no podía ser débil. Él tenía que ser fuerte, para que nadie pudiera provocarle dolor.

"¿Por qué?..."

No lo sabía. Desde que tenía memoria había pensado que debía ser más que los demás. Que debía pisar las cabezas de todos para que nadie pisara la suya.

Y lo había conseguido.

En ese instante, perdió su mirada en los ojos cerrados de aquella mujer que creía la única con el poder de entrar en su corazón.

"¿Es posible que haya existido otra mujer como tú, Kassandra?" Susurró. Y de pronto, se vio transportado a lo mas profundo de su ser, que le decía que no. Que a pesar del parecido y la profecía de la que era protagonista, Ginevra Weasley jamás habría podido reemplazar a la que fuera la única a la que entregó su amor.

Sin soltar la pálida mano del cadáver, se hundió en una extraña melancolía. No parecía que él, Lord Voldemort, fuera el mismo hombre que arrodillado frente a un par de amantes trágicos repasaba su vida en instantes perdidos.

El tiempo que todo lo toca, algún día tenía que pasar por él. Y aunque nadie había podido detener su maldad y su odio, él mismo se estaba destruyendo.

_Por dentro._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"¡No podemos dejar que nos mate también a nosotros!"

"¿Y que propones¿Alzarnos en contra del amo y señor de todo el mundo¿Acaso estas loco Zabini? Si quieres morir como Malfoy, hazlo solo..."

"No... no hablo de una guerra... debemos actuar inteligentemente... Él no es nada si no tiene a sus mortífagos. Debemos abandonarlo, dejarlo solo... si no lo hacemos sería nuestra perdición..."

"Estas completamente loco... el Lord sabe lo que hace, por algo llegó hasta la cima..."

"Llegó hasta la cima por pisarnos las cabezas. Además, nadie sabe lo que se propone... ¿Para que diablos quería destruirlo todo¿En qué clase de mundo planea vivir?"

"Ya basta... no seguiré escuchando estas tonterías..." Dijo Nott, uno de los hombres que había visto morir a Draco y a Ginny. Blaise lo detuvo. Desde que su amigo había muerto, no se sacaba de la cabeza que no quería terminar como él.

"Nott... no puedes dejarme solo en esta. Tú sabes perfectamente que entre los mortífagos se esta suscitando una rebelión. Muchos de ellos están viendo morir a su propia familia solo porque el Lord así lo quiere... y sabes que lo que digo es verdad. Tenemos que parar todo esto..."

El aludido, un hombre ya entrado en años, miró a Blaise directo a los ojos. Las arrugas de su rostro demostraban que la vejez hacía estragos en la piel de las personas. Mientras tanto, el joven imploraba que el hombre lo ayudara en su plan. Necesitaba un aliado. El señor Oscuro no podía continuar con la matanza... lástima que se había dado cuenta tarde.

"Mira Blaise. Te ayudaré... pero solo porque la amistad que me unía a tu padre me prohíbe dejar que te mates"

El chico sonrió.

¿Sonrió?

_¿Es que acaso en el infierno se puede sonreír?_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_Eres un monstruo..."_ Voldemort se hallaba tirado en el suelo, al lado de los cadáveres. Su mente daba vueltas y lo mantenía en trance. Las frases lo atormentaban. Un frío sudor lo embargaba, y las imágenes de su pasado se sucedían una atrás de la otra.

"Mis padres no quieren que seamos novios porque eres un..."  
"¿Sangre sucia?" 

Un despreciable sangre impura. Eso era lo que había sido toda su miserable vida. Ni siquiera convertido en el temido Lord Voldemort había sido capaz de olvidar que su padre muggle lo había odiado por eso.

Odio.

Un sentimiento que había estado presente en su pecho desde que tenía memoria. Dolor. Lo había sentido por tanto tiempo en su corazón... que había querido causarle lo mismo a todos los que lo rodeaban para que supieran como era sentirse de esa manera.

Amor.

Una palabra tan hermosa... pero tan carente en su vida. En su infancia, jamás una muestra de cariño... jamás una madre que lo mimara... jamás un padre que le enseñara a caminar...

Una lágrima.

La que había jurado no volver a derramar. Pero ya había llorado por Ginny. Ya había roto su promesa. Pero pensándolo bien... ¿Cuándo había sido fiel a una promesa¿Cuándo le había sido fiel a su palabra?

Cuando juró amarla por siempre.

Y de pronto, la figura translúcida de Kassandra se le apareció iluminando la habitación. Se frotó los ojos, como intentando saber si lo que éstos le transmitían era cierto.

"_Ven conmigo..."_ Le susurró ella, alargando su mano y sonriéndole como siempre lo había hecho. Con una dulzura que jamás alguien le había dado.

"¿Eres tú Kassandra?"

"Sí, Tom. He venido para que volvamos a estar juntos... tú me prometiste que lo haríamos al salir de la escuela... así que aquí estoy..."

Voldemort la miró y luego a sí mismo. Sus manos... eran de un joven... luego sus ropas... no eran las mismas que portaba, sino las antiguas túnicas que llevaba al salir de Hogwarts. ¿Podía ser posible?

¿En verdad le estarían dando una segunda oportunidad?

No lo pensó demasiado. En ese momento, su cerebro no le dictaba lo que debía de hacer, sino que obedecía a sus impulsos. Y casi sonriendo, tomó la mano de la mujer y la estrechó con la suya.

Y en ese momento eterno, todo se volvió oscuro...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Blaise entró en el cuarto decidido a saber el porque el dark lord no salía de allí. Y por mas que golpeó a la puerta para saber si hacerlo o no, no obtuvo respuesta por lo que entró.

Y lo que vio lo dejó estático.

El gran hombre, en el suelo inconsciente... pero el muchacho observó mejor, y se dio cuenta que a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, él parecía como inmerso en terribles pesadillas. Lo oyó murmurar entre dientes. Y una frase descolgada, lo dejo intrigado...

"...Logbottom... déjame en paz..."

A Blaise el nombre le sonaba de alguna parte. Y recordó que el líder de los rebeldes era su antiguo compañero de escuela, Neville Logbottom... y también que Bellatrix, se había pasado toda su vida alardeando de cómo había dejado totalmente locos a la pareja de aurores...

Lentamente extrajo su varita de sus ropas, y la sostuvo fuertemente. El Lord parecía no darse cuenta de que alguien más estaba con él, lo que significaba una gran ventaja en lo que planeaba hacer.

"...no..." Murmuraba Voldemort, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía como si padeciera de extrañas convulsiones.

Y Blaise pensó que si tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, lo haría.

Iba a acabar con Lord Voldemort...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tom se despertó en el suelo de una mansión. Abrió los ojos desesperado, buscando a Kassandra. Pero no la encontró. Sin embargo, una voz detrás suyo lo sorprendió.

Neville.

"Parece que volvemos a encontrarnos, Voldemort..."

"¡No¡Yo te asesiné!"

"Sí, lo hiciste... pero igual que te pasó con Harry y el hechizo de Lily, no tuviste en cuenta la magia antigua... y lamento decirte que esta vez no tienes forma de remediar el hechizo que susurré momentos antes de morir..."

El Lord se quedó de piedra. ¿Realmente eso estaba sucediendo¿En verdad aquel espectro había regresado de la muerte para vengarse¿Para destruirlo?

"Veo que no estas muy convencido, Tom... pero te explicaré mas detalladamente, porque tenemos mucho tiempo... el suficiente, creo yo. Pronuncié un hechizo con el cual cuando tocaras a Ginny, tu mente te engañara. Así, comenzarías a tener visiones de tu pasado, de tus errores, de todo el dolor que causaste. Y la culpa te mataría a ti mismo. Así que, Tom... yo estuve observándote todo el tiempo... y descubrí algunos secretitos tuyos..." A su lado, saliendo de entre las sombras, apareció la figura de Kassandra sonriente. Voldemort quiso correr hacia ella, pero sentía que no podía moverse. Sin embargo, ella se le acercó y colocó una mano en la mejilla del hombre.

"Hubieramos sido tan felices..." Le susurró ella, y desapareció.

"Lástima que muriera¿No es así Tom? Formaban una pareja hermosa..." Le dijo cínicamente el espectro.

"¡Cállate¡Déjame en paz!" Gritó Voldemort, pero la aparición de Neville le soltó una tremenda carcajada en el rostro.

"No, mi querido Tom... tú nunca estuviste en paz... ni lo estarás jamás..." Y riendo malignamente, el espectro se transformó en la viva imagen del recuerdo de Voldemort.

Ya no era Neville... ahora era Tom Riddle...

"No, Tom...lamento decirte, que tu final está comenzando..." Le susurró el ahora Tom Riddle al espantado Voldemort que por primera vez en su vida se sentía menos que alguien.

Se sentía menos que sí mismo...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Blaise se acercó sigiloso a su señor temiendo que en cualquier momento se levantara y mirándolo con aquellos temibles ojos rojos, pronunciara un "avada kedavra" que lo dejara tendido el suelo.

Pero el Dark Lord hacia rato que había dejado de moverse. Blaise interpretó esto como una especie de advertencia, pero continuó caminando hacia él. Cuando lo tuvo a escasos milímetros, se percató de que sus pulmones no estaban funcionando. Dirigió su mirada a sus ojos. Cerrados. Sus manos, cruzadas sobre su pecho. El muchacho no podía creer lo que sus ojos le obligaban a ver. ¿En verdad el hombre mas poderoso de todos los tiempos había sucumbido así como asi?

Y sí.

Lord Voldemort había acabado derrumbado por sí mismo...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El mundo comenzaba a florecer nuevamente. Los mortífagos que habían decidido dejar la oscuridad a un lado, habían entablado una alianza con el mundo muggle y los magos que aún quedaban vivos para rescatar así al vida de entre tanta muerte. Por su parte, Blaise se había encargado de buscar un lugar propicio para que Draco y Ginny por fin pudieran descansar en paz.

Y lo había encontrado.

En lo que antiguamente había sido Hogwarts, aún se hallaba el antiguo Bosque Prohibido. Y él, creyó que ellos se sentirían bien en aquel lugar que había significado una época de risas y aventuras. O por lo menos, lo había aparentado.

Allí, cerca del lago tantas veces frecuentado por alumnos para sus visitas amorosas, había mandado erigir dos tumbas. Una al lado de la otra. Y allí, los sepultaron.

En ese lugar, justo a un año de la trágica muerte de la pareja, Blaise se hallaba mirando con sorpresa el lugar donde estaba enterrado su amigo. Su mirada se posaba en una gran planta de color verde brillante, recubierta con espinas que había crecido bordeando la lápida, como queriendo taparla.

Lo más curioso, era que justo a su lado, una hermosa planta blanca con bellísimas flores color rojo fuego, también bordeaba la lápida de Ginny, y se entrelazaba con pasión a la otra, haciendo que en la cima, ambas se juntaran.

Parecía una apuesta a la vida. Una metáfora de amor, que los juntaba justo cuando aún los sacerdotes hablan de "Hasta que la muerte los separe"...

Una hermosa partida de ajedrez a la vida, en la que ellos eran los únicos ganadores. Porque habían logrado ser felices a pesar de que hasta la muerte misma se había interpuesto entre ellos.

Blaise contemplaba la imagen de las dos plantas unidas y las lágrimas empañaron sus ojos. Leyó el epitafio que había grabado él mismo, sabiendo las últimas palabras de Draco hacia ella que rezaba:

"Te amo. Y pase lo que pase, siempre estaremos juntos..."

"Y al final, él tenía razón..." Pensó con un sentimiento de amargura mezclada con felicidad que se había quedado atascado en su garganta.

Y quitándose las pequeñas lágrimas de los ojos, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y tras echarle unas flores a las tumbas de ambos se echó a caminar.

No muy lejos de allí, observando en silencio, dos figuras tomadas de la mano miraban alejarse a Blaise. Ambas, vestidas de blanco y moviendo sus cuerpos como si flotaran en lugar de caminar, se dirigieron a lo profundo del bosque. Él, la abrazaba mientras que ella ondeaba su larga cabellera al viento y se dejaba abrazar. Un beso.

Y continuaron su marcha, imperturbables, hasta perderse en la bruma...

"Y solo en la muerte encontrarin la paz que en vida jamás pudieron hallar..."

_**The End...**_

_**o**_

_**El Final...

* * *

**_

Wow. La verdad, no sé como hice para terminar este fic. Este epílogo... o mas bien capítulo, por lo largo que me salió, lo escribi en menos de un día. Pero antes de publicarlo tenía que mandárselos a ciertas personas que fueron, y son vitales en este fic principalmente.

**A Micaela y Mel, (o Chumy y Melannie Riddle**, como las conocen en y HA) son MIS AMIGAS y con el tiempo se fueron convirtiendo en mis BETAS. Las re kiero amigas! Y kiero que sepan que sin ellas, yo no habría publicado varios de mis capis, jeje.

Bue, ahora. Espero que me dejen muchos reviews, porque tengo ganas de recibir LO QUE SEA. No me molestan las críticas, siempre y cuando estén fundamentadas y sirvan para algo... ¬¬... O sea, no me van a venir a decir que tengo que empezar a escribir con sangrías como me dijo cierta persona, porque la verdad, no voy a cambiar eso, perdonen...

Muchisisisisiamas gracias a uds, ya saben quienes son, los que SIEMPRE me dejan sus comentarios, porque en parte si no fuera por ellos, esta historia no habría tenido continuación.

Ahora si, me despido, agradezco y reverencio, y contesto reviews, jajaj!

**DeBy**

**_Nott Mordred:_** Bueno, muchisisisisisimas gracias por todo, por convertirte en mi amiga y consejera, por leer todas las cosas que escribo, por decirme lo malo y lo bueno... y mejor no sigo, porque no quiero hacerte llorar de nuevo, jajaj! XD. Nah, en serio. Y espero que si lloras es de emocion y no de disgusto ¬¬ jajajja. A ver que te parece el epílogo, y espero con ansias tu comentario. Besos! Deby

**_Azazel Black: _**Weno weno. Espero que no hayas dicho en serio lo del antivirus... porque me asusté un poco... y bue, despues de esto calculo que te vas a enojar porque no seguí tus ordenes, jeje... lo que pasa (y que me paso repitiendo XD) es que desde un principio pensé esta historia... y la verdad, no me hubiera gustado cambiar el final que escribi. Espero que te guste el epílogo... y bueno... si no, ya habra otro fic, jeje. Besos!

**_Melanie Riddle:_** Bueno, Mel, vos sabes que sin vos este fic no sería lo mismo. Te kiero por ser mi amiga, antes que mi beta, porque una amiga de verdad es quien te dice las cosas de frente, sin vueltas... y si solo fueras mi beta en lugar de mi amiga, no me importaría tanto que me dijeras mis errores. Y por eso te kiero más, por que sos kien sos. Y bueno, gracias, de corazón... no digo nah mas porque me pongo mal... TT jaja, te kiero amiguis!

**_Rosy:_** Bueno, aquí tienes el "verdadero" final, jaja. Espero que te haya gustado, porque tu opinion la verdad me interesa. Creo que leo tus reviews desde hace un monton, siempre en cada cap. y eso es importante... pero bueno. Sí, un triste final, pero es que a mi me gustan las tragedias... y creo que lo explico al final de este cap. Bueno, me despido... te mando un besote grande! deby

**_a-grench:_** jaja, bueno, me alegro que te encante! . Y espero que el epílogo tmb te haya gustado. Gracias por el review, y espero verte de nuevo a ver que te pareció!

**_Sailor Alluminem Siren:_** Me costó un poco escribir tu nick, jajaj! no mentira... Muchisimas gracias por las felicitaciones, la verdad no puedo creer que mi historia te haya atrapado hasta tal punto de leerla en un solo dia... o.o pero bueno, es un halago al fin y al cabo. Espero que el epílogo te haya gustado, ya que a mi me encantó, XD pero eso no viene al caso... de nuevo gracias por el rr. Un besote enorme! Deby

**_D.N.Angel Girl:_** Bueno, muchas gracias por leer la historia y dejarme un rr. Y que bueno que te gustó el final! Y bueno, espero que el epílogo te haya gustado... aunque en realidad no le cambie nada al final. Simplemente cerré un poco la historia para que no quedara tan inconclusa. Bueno, te dejo. Muchos besos!

**_Hannapotter:_** Hola! Bueno, gracias por lo que me decís de la historia... y lamento mucho que no te haya gustado mucho el final. La verdad yo tenía mucho miedo de que a la mayoría no le gustara, pero en realidad a la myoría le encantó el hecho de que ambos murieran... no se... bue, espero que el epílogo te haya gustado... y sino, espero que no te disgustes conmigo por no hacer un final felíz, pero es que tenía que seguir mis impulsos de escritora, jeje XDD. Bueno, te mando un besote enorme, y ojala no te enojes conmigo por el final que le dí a la historia...


End file.
